Infinite Space: A tale from Beyond the Rim
by skygunner58203
Summary: The story of Skies of Arcadia as you've never seen it before.  When not one, but two strangers come into the lives of Vyse and Aika, they are thrust into an adventure the likes of which they could only dream about.  Aika/OC.  Story now in SoA timeline.
1. Intro and Prologue

Infinite Space: A tale from beyond the rim

By Skygunner

A Letter of Introduction

Space is cold. It's also dark and just plain unforgiving. But despite all of this, it's the desolate place I chose to make my home. As a young lad I dreamed of traveling the sea of stars. Back then, things were simple. My people had barely started to explore space and, in addition, our own moons. Then, everything we thought we knew about ourselves changed. That day started out well enough. We had launched a probe into space designed to seek out metallic asteroids and space debris that we might be able to mine for resources. The probe did its job well that day... with one slight problem. It decided through a programming glitch to not point out into space, but instead point down at the surface of my world; which, oddly enough, was named Kharak... Prison in the old tongues.

Remember me saying the probe did its job? Well, this is where it gets interesting. It found a ship; a single, massive ship buried in the sands of the Great Desert. That single event nearly destroyed our society. A civil war broke out and, as we reverse engineered the ship's technology, it escalated exponentially. The Gerudans, seeing that the Royal Family wanted to use the technology to start a colony, went on an offensive to try and take the reins of power. The war continued to escalate until the battles on the ground gradually worked their way into space. Space battles were intense and it wasn't until the advent of the positron cannon and the battlestars that carried them that the war turned in favor of the Royals. The valkyrie was soon developed as the pinnacle of fighter technology as it was capable of not only air and space superiority, but urban combat as well. Soon after, the war ended and the Royal Family remained in power. The world, for the most part, celebrated as work on out first colony ship started at full speed. I was only three when the project began. Still, in the end, the world was destroyed anyway. We had finally completed our first long range ship, equipped with a new, longer range Jump Drive. I was chosen to lead a squadron stationed on the ship itself.

My name is Sora Hyrin. And this is where my tale begins.

Prologue: ….and so the world ends.

"Transport Omega-Seven requesting docking vector, Frontier Control." As the unarmed ship approached the scaffold, a pair of small blips appeared on one of the station's monitors. "Omega-Seven, you are cleared for docking port seventeen. Please proce-...Omega-Seven, EVADE, EVADE. Twin bogies identified as SV-51 interceptors are approaching." The small transport, however, had no time as the two fighters opened fire. Large gouts of flame belcheds from the engineering deck as the vessel, caught by Kharak's gravity well, sank quickly in to the atmosphere.

Klaxons and sirens rang loudly throughout the main hangar as pilots and deck crew rushed to get their craft onto the catapults. On one end of the bay, an explosion rang out as a stray round slammed into a fuel tank. As launch signals were given, only two pilots were launched, catapulted to several times the speed of sound before leaving the launch tube into open space.

"This is Firekeese One; locked, loaded, and ready to engage."

"Firekeese Two. Bingo missiles. Ready to engage."

"Firekeese Flight, redirect vector two-two-zero mark eight-one -five. Engage Gerudan valkyries. Repeat, engage Gerudan valkyries."

The twin starfighters flipped around and fred boosters, moving instantly to intercept the enemy. One of the enemy craft managed to fire off a missile as the two flights passed between each other, but it was unable to compensate enough and missed. As the two groups manuevered to fire again, one of the Gerudans pulled in behind Firekeese One. Tracers streaked past the canopyas the pilot tried to evade, jinking wildly. "Firekeese One, taking heavy fire. Gonna try and lose him in the scaffold." As One dove towards the massive scaffold, the second fighter fell in on her tail. Two, however, had his own issues as the missile fired earlier reset and began tracking him. "One, this is Two. I am evasive, repeat, I am evasive. Will assist ASAP."

Twisting the throttle grip, he switched the fighter to gerwalk and felt it respond almost immediately. A whirling sound and a sudden high-g pressure on his harness followed as the twin engines swung forward then twisted, throwing the craft through a spinning immelmann. The missile, unable to compensate for the sudden manuever, slammed into an unmanned tug-ship.

"Firekeese Two, Re-engaging. Hold on, Klane`. I'm coming."

"Sora, I am pinned down in Scaffold Bay Twelve by both fighters. I'm in battroid mode taking cover behind some heavy machinery." Her valkyrie shook as several rounds slammed into the torso of her craft. -WARNING...WARNING...REACTIVE ARMOR OFFLINE- 'You better hurry up Sora, or I'll haunt you forever.' Bringing her gunpod up, she fired a burst before several rounds tore through it. As alarms sounded in the cockpit, she closed her eyes as she saw the enemy bringing up their own gunpods and prayed for safe passage. An explosion, followed by a second rocked her valkyrie and caused her to open her eyes. Instead of the twin SV-51's, a single VF-19 stood among the debris and flames. "Hey Klane`... you miss me?"

"Damnit, Bakuretsu! Could you have been any slower? I think I singed my flightsuit."

"Ha! If I hadn't shown up when I did, you'd have been pasted."

"Yeah, I know. I owe you dinner, lil bro."

"Deal, sis."

* * *

><p>Switching back to the main tower frequency, he said, "Frontier Control this is Firekeese Two. Firekeese Flight is RTB. Mission Accomplished." In unison, the two fighters did a lazy roll and banked left, moving to re-enter the atmosphere and head home.<p>

And life, at this point, was good. I remember flying back that night thinking that things were great. We had the occasional Gerudan terrorists, radicals who believed we should remain planet-bound; that life begins and ends with the desert. Good for them, I give kudos for sticking to their beliefs. But damn, for a bunch of sand loving idiots, they can handle starfighters pretty well.

Dinner that night was pretty quiet. Though that might have been because of how we were raised. Our father, before wither of us was born, was a war hero. And for his services, he was given status as a member of the Royal Family. I guess saving and befriending the Princess will do that. Its funny, now that I think about it. I remember how Mom and Dad met. They were actually trying to kill each other...how messed up is that? Anyway my dad, the war hero, was hated by the Gerudans because they were the ones who summoned my mother... Well, they tried to summon a demon but fouled that up good and proper. Instead of a single bound demon, the split the demon into various parts. My mother was called the "Dark Wings of Chaos." Anyway, we were raised as royalty. We weren't spoiled, we had to earn anything we got. And I think that might have helped us.

Dad died when I was eight. He had always taken care of us and, in the end, it cost him his life. The Gerudans, who were the enemy of the last war, really didn't like him much. He turned my mother against them. He died when a Gerudan cell attacked us in the night. Mom died about five years later. Klane` thinks it was from a broken heart. I think she just wanted to see Dad again. Maybe both of us are right...

Due to our, unique, heritage our own powers manifested when we turned eleven. Mom started us on training to control ourselves, but we only got the basics before she passed. It's been several years now and we both trained our powers ourselves. And while we can both use all the same abilities, Klane` specializes in casting magic. I specialize in physical strength and speed. The next two weeks would pass quickly and without incident. Then, things proved to be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>From the journals of Captain Sora Hyrin.<p>

Sora and Klane` walked through the bazaar in downtown Hulle Granz, talking amicably about nothing in particular, the conversation changing from moment to moment. A nearby electronics store had a news report about the combat sortie from two weeks prior.

"You know, sis. I'm glad the military doesn't release our names to the press."

"Yea, I know. We get enough attention from being related to Aunt Zelda."

-Tonight on Frontline News, Project Frontier nears completion with the announcement that a sub-project, Project Far-Jumper, was finally finished and tested successfully. As launch day for the HNS Frontier rapidly approaches, we are led to wonder. How are the colonists for the trip being selected? Will ordinary people be on board or is this a military only flight? Only the coming days will tell and we at the Hylian News Network will keep you apprised of all the details.-

"I don't get it. One minute they call us warmongers, the next we're heroes. They really need to make up their minds."

"Well, how else will they get people to watch that bullshit they call news?"

A beeping sound from their phones interrupted them as a message scrolled across their screens. -REPORT TO CASTLEGUARD STATION IMMEDIATELY- As they looked up at each other, the siblings blinked and thought for a moment. "Hey sis...isn't that the station where Project Frontier is run from?" It only took another moment of thought for her to answer. "I think so. C'mon bro, lets get back to the strip. Castleguard is in orbit."

Compared to most orbital stations, Castleguard was rather small. And considering its location next to the Scaffold, it appeared absolutely tiny. Yet, it was the best sensor station around. As the two fighters set down in one of its three bays, a small group awaited them.

"Captains Sora and Klane` Hyrin, reporting as ordered, Sir."

"Follow me." Then the group turned and left the bay leaving the two wondering what was going on.

Despite the station's small size, traveling on foot still takes forever. Twenty minutes later, they were shown into a small, barely furnished office.

"Take a seat, you two. You're not in trouble."

"Sir, may I ask just why we are here?"

"Captains, you are here to be given new orders and assignments. Captain Sora Hyrin, you are to report in three days to the HNS Frontier as the lead pilot to the new Angel Squadron, which pilots the prototype VF-25 Messiah. Captain Klane` Hyrin, you are to report to the Commander Air Group at MoonBase Nayru as his replacement."

Klane` was the first to speak up. "Sir, we've always been stationed together. Why are we being separated." The station commander laughed.

"We are already in the process of building a second Frontier class vessel. When finished, it will travel as fast as possible to catch up to the Frontier.. It launches next year. As you fly an older model VF-4, you are going to be trained from the ground up on how to fly the VF-25. Since your brother flies the VF-19, which has a control setup almost identical to the new fighter, he was chosen to go on ahead. If you had both flown the 19, you'd both be going." The siblings both nodded. "The passenger list is already complete. They will begin boarding the day before launch. Be on your best behavior on board the Frontier, Sora. Princess Zelda will be on board for the first jump. The Frontier will then jump back to Kharak where Her Highness will disembark, and the ship will continue on mission. Dismissed." And with that, he left the office, leaving the two to their thoughts. Shortly after, they too left the office, making their way to the hangar. It was a slow, quiet trip and when they finally launched, neither know what to think.

"Sora...Will I see you again? Something is telling me that something bad is gonna happen." Klane`hadn't activated for video feed, so he couldn't see her face. "We'll see each other again, sis. Its only about a year or so." "I hope so. It's gonna be weird withour you around. Anyway, I'm gonna divert and report in. See you on launch day."

With that, Klane` rolled left and changed course. As the flames of re-entry enveloped her craft, Sora watched her until the flames were no longer visible. As he veered off towardes the scaffold, a light pain in his chest left him wondering if maybe she was right.

* * *

><p>I reported in three days early, just like my sister. We didn't want to make it any worse for us. Now I'm sure by this point, people are wondering just what kind of relationship we had. We were close because we pretty much raised each other. Aunt Zelda wasn't around much due to always working on matters of state. And that was especially true now, what with preparing for launch day and all.<p>

The next three days were hellish. Civilians everywhere, trying to get into everything. My new CAG was a complete Dick...with a capital D. He did everything in his power to make my life a living hell. If we didn't let him win in mock sorties, he gave us latrine duty. I swear to Nayru, Din, AND Farore that he is gonna get us killed.

The three days came and went, and I was finally introduced to my squadmates. Because we were flying prototypes, there was only four of us. I was given an armored version of the VF-25. Luca, my computer guy, had an AWACS version complete with spinning dome. Mikhail was my sniper. Instead of a standard gunpod like the rest of us had, he was issues a modifed laser gunpod. My last team member, Tio, used a high mobility version

Launch day day finally arrived...and with it, the end of life as we knew it. I never even suspected that the talk I had with my sister three days ago would be the last time I ever saw her alive.

* * *

><p>From the Journals of Captain Sora Hyrin<p>

"Frontier Control, this is Shuttle Victoria. Request escort and priority clearance."

"Shuttle Victoria, this is Angel Lead. Welcome to the HNS Frontier. My squad and I are now taking positions and will escort you in."

After a few more moments, a second, more familiar voice came on the radio. "Hello Sora, how is Frontier?"

"Hi Aunt Zelda. Frontier is nice, but nothing like home. How is Klane`?"

"She couldn't make it. She is doing well though."

As the formation flew on to the Frontier, the Ship itself was going through its final checks. The bridge was buzzing with activity as its crew run through hundreds of tests and simulations.

"Engines online."

"Life support Online."

"Sensors online."

"Looks like the Primary systems are go, Commander." The commander nodded. "All that's left is the jump."

"It's a pity though." "What's that, Sir?" "I was hoping to get both Hyrin siblings off the bat." The crew, knowing of the two pilots, laughed. It was only a matter of minutes before the shuttle and its escort landed. Another twenty by land cruiser, brought Her Highness to the bridge.

"Welcome, Your Highness. We are ready to begin on your command."

"Open comms, Commander." As the order was carried out, the communication systems began broadcasting planetwide.

"My fellow Hylians. Today is a historic day for our people. Today, we set sail in the sea of stars and begin to expand our race to other worlds. We set out to search for new races and new homes. Today, the single largest vessel ever constructed, launches to perform a historic leap through space." Turning to the commander, she said, "Take us out. Start the count."

-All hands prepare for jump. Set condition two throughout the ship. All civilians are to remain indoors. All hands, prepare for jump.- As the jump clock counted down, the Frontier's massive engines flared to life, slowly pushing the behemoth away from the scaffold. People worldwide watched as the count neared zero. At zero, the hull crackled with lightning, then the ship vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Travel by jump is strange. Its near instantaneous so you really shouldn't feel much. The problem is, it feels like being squeezed through a too-small tube. It's a very disorienting experience. I will admit that I tossed cookies my first jump...and my second...and my third. To this day I still get a bit queasy. Somehow my aunt managed to make it through alright... ok, she's a Goddess damned trooper. She took it like it was nothing. I remember getting and and looking outside thinking the stars were all wrong. Technically they weren't. We were on target about a hundred light-years from Kharak. There was only one problem. The Khar-Selim, a vessel with a short-range jump drive, was supposed to be waiting for us. It wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p>As the Frontier completed its jump, a flash of light followed by lightning across the hull, silence and the darkness of space greeted it. "Jump Complete. We are on target."<p>

"This is the HNS Frontier calling the Khar-Selim. Come in, Khar-Selim. Jump Complete."

Silence filled the radio like a bad dream. As they repeated the call, the Khar-Selim's emergency beacon popped up on sensors. "Sir, I'm getting the beacon but no response to hails. Perhaps their comms are down. It did take them over a year to get here." The commander nodded. "Send out Vermillion Flight to check up on them."

As this wasn't a scramble, the deck crews weren't rushing to get planes airborne. And while they did hurry to do so, they were able to make sure each one was armed and ready. The civilians near the hangarcould hear as the first craft was launched.

-APU active, Vermillion One, standby. Standby for Fast-pack ignition. Catapult is green. Vermillion One clear for launch.-

-Vermillion One, Launching.-

The sounds of turbines spooling, the roar of the engines, and the crack of the catapults throwing the fighters forward filled the hangar. And, once in space, they all adjusted course, heading for the beacon. It wasn't a long flight by any means, and was over far too soon. The sight that met them left them all reeling, and it took a few moments for the pilots to recover enough to try and report in.

"Vermillion One to Frontier. It pains me to say we have found what is left of the Khar-Selim. Heavy weapons damage is visible all over the hull. It also looks like they were boarded...Wait..." The next instant would also be his last, as when he saw the radar contact it was already firing. "Vermillion Three to Frontier, we are under attack by unknown fighter and corvette class vessels. Requesting assistance."

-Battle Stations...Battle Stations. All hands to Battle Stations. Set condition one throughout the ship.-

Alarms sounded as personnel scrambled to bring the massive ships weapons online. In the hangar, all remaining craft, including Angel Squadron's VF-25's, were prepped and launched. As the ship approached combat readiness, secondary power grids came online with a low hum.

"Rail Batteries one through twenty, locked and loaded."

"Valiant batteries one through eight, ready."

"Missile batteries, primed and ready."

"Heavy PBC batteries, online."

"Triple-ay online and tracking."

"Main gun charging. Four-Five percent and climbing."

"All birds airborne."

Sora piloted his new craft cautiously as it was supposed to be much more manueverable than the old VF-19 he was used to. -Angel One, this is Frontier Control. You are now CAG. Vermillion One and Two are down.- 'Aw hell...' Switching his IFF over to broadcast his new status, he opened wideband comms to all fighters. "Angel One to all fighters. I am taking field command." As all the pilots acknowledged, he hit the afterburners and pulled back hard just as tracers of some kind flew past his canopy. Rolling hard right, he dove towards the Khar-Selim then switched to GERWALK. Asa the leg thrusters threw him upwards, the gunpod swung down and fired. The rounds tore through the hull and the craft exploded.

"Angel One, Splash one."

Soon the battle began in earnest. Craft of all types dipped, spun, twirled, and danced in tha deadly waltz where a wrong move would be fatal. Slowly though, the enemy was being pushed back.

"Area clear, Commander. Fighters are RTB."

"Launch a Jump-drone to Kharak. Tell them to prep for possible hostile contact. How long until we can jump again?"

"Another hour, Sir. We overloaded one of the spooling mechanisms for the FTL with the first jump."

"Let the pilots know to stand ready. We may have to defend Kharak."

* * *

><p>I'll never forget that day. Hehe. History was made alright...all the wrong kind. The sights that awaited us still give me nightmares, though after a time they were few and far between. Married life helps with that. And it wasn't the actual sights that did it. It was what they meant. Home was gone. And so was everything else...<p>

-Jump in two minutes. All hands, prepare for jump.- Fighters, personnel, and civilians all started locking down equipment and personal belongings as the warning sirens rang loudly. Down in the hangar, Sora sat in the cockpit of his fighter. As he listened to the count, he prayed to the goddesses that Kharak was there...that Klane` was there.

-Ten...nine...eight...seven...-'Goddess Nayru, protect us.'-Two...one...JUMP-

Sora immediately felt the tube-like sensation; and as reality snapped back into place, he immediately lost it over the side of his cockpit. Regaining his composure, he switched the radio on...only to hear nothing. Even the civilian channels were dead silent.

-This is the HNS Frontier, calling any vessel in range. Please respond. Repeat, This is the Frontier to any comm in range. Respond.- "This is Frontier Control. Kharak is a burning fireball. We are getting no comms from anywhere...not even beacons." Sora picked up a quiet squawk and adjusted his receiver. As the noise came in clearer, he turned it up.

"Control, this is Angel One. I'm picking up a squawk...its real quiet, like a fighter beacon."

"Angel Squadron, you are clear to launch. Locate that beacon. It may hold the answers as to what happened here."

Maybe it was just the urgency of the situation, but it seemed to Sora like the catapult force was a lot harder than before. As he exited the launch tube, the sight before him was burned into his mind. Parts of Kharak had already cooled and shone brightly like glass. "Sweet, merciful Din..." "Hey Cap, if I remember right... Din was neither sweet not merciful." "Shut up, Luca and keep your eyes peeled."

It didn't take long to pick up the beacon again, but it did take a while to get to it. High orbit around Kharak was filled with debris and burned out hulls, including some of types he had never seen before. "Looks like we put up a hell of a fight, Control. Wreckage here isn't all ours...and there's a lot of it." "Any sign of the beacon?" Checking his sensors again he found it was right below him. A closer inspection revealed a still burning battlestar by the name of FARORE'S WIND. The beacon wasn't that ships though, it was coming from the port side hangar...or what was left of it.

"Control, we found the source's location. Battlestar FARORE'S WIND. Its coming from what's left of the port-side hangar. Luca, Mikhail. Wait here. Tio, stay close. GERWALK is authorized." Closing on the bay, he slowed and landed on the deck, walking the mech through the wreckage. It didn't take long to find the beacon...but now he was wishing he hadn't. The hangar had no air inside, and he stood next to another mech. The shattered canopy and face mask showed the pilot was dead. But, what caught his eye was the name stenciled to the side...CPT KLANE` HYRIN - "TENSHI". Gingerly, he grabbed the fighter, and made his way back to base. He wasa silent the whole way.

I think it was the shock. At least, that's what the doc tells me. They had pulled me off the flight rotations almost immediately after I landed. Hell, I don't remember landing. The only thing I could really process was that my sister was dead and I was now completely alone. Frontier remained above Kharak for two weeks, salvaging what it could from the wreckage in orbit. My earlier comment of putting up a fight was more accurate then I thought. Judging from pieces of recording and logs, the enemy had arrived with a fleet of about a hundred cruiser class ships. We had about twenty, plus another three hundred fighters or they caught us by surprise, we actually took down half of them before we lost Kharak. Turns out my sister lead the assault that damaged the flagship. Then when she was re-arming, a nuke hit the hull. Her canopy wasn't shattered, the force of the blast tore it clean off and smashed in her mask. She died of suffocation, but at least she wasn't conscious for it. She died peacefully.

The next two or three months passed uneventfully. We jumped every three days, CAP was launched, and we started to settle into our new home. Turns out that command was tracking the fleet that laid waste to our homeworld. Our journey had begun, and none would stand in our way.

*Please read and review! I can never improve without both positive and negative feedback. Flames however...will be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. CounterStrike

Chapter One: Counter-Strike

Its been three months since my last log entry and if I understand Command correctly, we have located the enemy fleet. Seems the Home Guard hurt them more then we thought. While we may have destroyed half of their number, we had damaged a lot more of them then expected. Honestly I was having trouble believing it. They had weaponry and armor the likes of which I had never seen before. Shields, pulsed energy canons, phase-array cannons, they had stuff that make a battlestar's main battery seem timid in comparison. And Command was freaking hunting them. All we had was one ship, albeit the damn thing was huge. And its main gun had never been tested. Originally we designed it for clearing sublight paths through asteroid fields. Funny how things work out.

-CPT Sora Hyrin, HNS Frontier, Personal Log-

Those first few months were hard and it seemed like all I could think about was my sister. I mean, we were always together and now...she's gone. It's something that never occurred to me as possible. I still think about her...I mean, who wouldn't think about lost family.

Soon I would be called upon to fight once more. None of us were paying close attention to a calender. The first time we started keeping track was Goddesses Day. We did, in that time, manage to salvage equipment from the scrapped and derelict ships in orbit around Kharak before we left. R&D was still trying to duplicate some of it.I honestly hoped that they succeeded, cause I happen to despise landing just to re-arm. On the other side of the coin though, the enemy shields are worthless against bullets. That was our main advantage. Once we can unlock their shield tech, we could hit them...but they couldn't hit back.

* * *

><p>Zelda walked through one of Frontiers many corridors with a determined look on her face. As she turned a corner, one of the scientists on board nearly ran her over in his haste. "No time to chat, Your Highness. Lab three has had a breakthrough!" As he raced down the hall, she decided to follow him as her curiousity got the better of her. She knew she was close because the sounds of praise and laughter filled the air.<p>

"...lutionize combat for years to come." "But giving fighters jump drives is dangerous. We'd have to completely plot their jumps, BOTH WAYS, before they leave." "But with the new armor and shields, that problem becomes minimal. All we really need is a way to power everything." "And that's the problem! We don't have the ability to power our fighters without some kind of fuel."

Zelda, who had been listening intently, remembered an old project from her father's notes. "I apologize for the interruption, gentlemen...ladies. I happen to recall an old project from my father's notes. Does anyone here recall Project OverDrive?" The scientists were dumbstruck. They hadn't even noticed her come in, and were now trying to remember a project none of them had heard of. "Your Highness," a much older man said, "I was on that team of researchers. We boxed the project due to lack of funds. If I remember correctly, we had blueprints and a mock-up made, but were unable to build a working prototype." "Since we are all that's left of our race, money is no longer an issue. Get what you need and try to get a viable engine. If I understand you all correctly, current power limits require a choice between shields and jump drives. This is you new assignment."

"Yes, Your Highness."

As Zelda left, the researchers were already hard at work. Since she wasted a lot of time with hre detour, she called for transport to the residential sector...more specifically, the Hyrin residence. She was very surprised to see her nephew outside on the porch in front of his home. "It's good to see you outside again, Sora. May I sit?" "Of course, Aunt Zelda." Taking a seat next to him on the porch swing, she sat quietly for a few moments. "How do you handle this, Aunt Zel?" Surprised by the question, she gave him a look to continue. "How do you keep going? Dad and Mom are gone, Klane` is gone. We are on the brink of extinction. How do you not cry?"

"Sora, the Royal family isn't allowed to show weakness. We learn at a young age how to cry without tears." As she turned to look at him, she could see the tears rolling down his face. "Its not fair. You never taught us how to cry without the tears." Reaching over, she pulled the young man into a tight hug as he cried. "Crying shouldn't be labeled a weakness. It takes a strong heart to cry for the fallen. I cry and pray to the Goddesses every night. It shows we are still Hylian." He cried for several minutes before the tears slowly stopped, giving way to a look of determination.

"I hear we are hunting down the group that took our home from us." Zelda nodded. "Yes, whatever they are using for FTL travel seems to leave a ripple of energy behind. Commander Marcus says they can track it very easily." Sora nodded in thought. "I want vengeance for my family, my people. They won't ever be able to hit me." Turning his to face her, she looked him in the eye. "Remember that revenge can get you killed. You are the last of your line. Who will carry your name should you fall?" "I remember, Aunt Zel." "Good, I want to see you back in the cockpit soon." And with that, she stood and left as quietly as she arrived, leaving Sora in silence with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

><p>I think it was that conversation that set me on my path. I know we had several similar talks, but that one seemed to be...I don't know...it seemed to ease a weight on my chest. It took two months for me to set foot in a cockpit again. A lot of counseling, sim training, and of course learning to plot my own jumps. Yes you heard right...more upchucking...and this time its in my friggin' helmet. At least I have time to learn about all the new systems they are looking at giving us. The fleet, while it was still following the enemy, was taking its time now. I actually got to see the birth of a new star in the last system we passed. And morale had never been higher since beofre the fall of Kharak.<p>

-CPT Sora Hyrin, HNS Frontier, Personal log-

* * *

><p>Sora stood at attention with his squadron, as well as Vermillion squadron, in the main hangar. On the other side of the hangar's air shield a binary star, one red and one blue, shown brightly, illuminating the hangar with a soft violet light. To his left, a door opened showing the commander of the Frontier and several scientists. A storage bay opened and what looked like an engine was rolled out in front of them.<p>

"Good Morning, pilots. Many of you are probably wondering, 'Why the hell is one of our engines out here and not in a plane?' Well the happy little bookworms in R&D have an early Goddesses Day present for you. Say hello to your new, NUCLEAR, engines."

All the pilots, Sora included, watched as the engine was brought online. The scientists made a big show of the lack of fuel lines. The pilots, who were used to the customary orange of fuel burning, watching in surprise and awe as the afterburner ignited, throwing a cone of violet flame behind it.

"This is the NPE-01. For those of you who don't know geek-speak, that stands for Nuclear Pulse Engine Zero-One. Your old engines had a top speed of around mach four in atmo. These suckers, under the same loadout, are ultra sonic. That is over twn times the speed of sound, people. And you are being equipped with two of them. Out here, there are no refueling stations...no refineries. That is one reason we developed them. The other..." he waved to the scientists, "is new equipment." A dull, gray VF-25 was rolled out. "Captain Hyrin, your valkyrie is the first to received the full upgrades. The first is what they call phase-shift armor." As he spoke, the hull shimmered and changed to Sora's normal paint scheme. "As you can see, it changes to show its online. It is your primary defense against solid rounds such as missiles and bullets. The second..." A bubble of translucent energy enclosed the fighter then vanished. "is a full shield system." A technician pulled out a strange looking weapon and fired. A small glowing ball of blue flame sped towards the fighter and splashed against the shield. Applause filled the hangar.

"Your final upgrade, is a fighter sized JumpDrive."

"Excuse me, Sir. Did you say JumpDrive...as in FTL?"

"Yes I did, pilot. FTL as in Faster than Light. You now have the ability to perform deep space strikes against the enemy." Cheers filled the hangar bay. "In one week, you will all have refitted valkyries. Until then, you are all on leave. Standard CAP still flies. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Being told my still brand new fighter was now upgraded to be even more kickass than before was awe-inspiring. Even my connections to the Royal family, though, didn't get me any info on why they were really pushing the upgrades. They didn't bother upgrading any weapons and sitting on a pair of nukes really wasn't anyone's idea of fun. I will admit that my first fighter jump went a lot smoother than my first jump on Frontier.<p>

The pain I felt at losing my family was still there, but it had faded a bit with time. Turns out, everyone had lost someone in the attacks on Kharak. Even quiet little Tio, had lost someone close to her. And now the crew and civilians on board were beginning to wrk together... I mean truly work together. The tragedy of Kharak, the following months, and trying to keep going on pulled everyone together as a sort of family.

We were still keeping an eye on the enemy fleet. And we started using hit and run tactics to keep them looking over their shoulders. Meanwhile, the rest of us were having to take classes on how to repair and/or build a jumpdrive. They say that IF anything goes wrong, they don't want us stranded somewhere Seems the enemy has parked themselves in the Saren Asteroid belt...the perfect place to ambush them.

-CPT Sora Hyrin, HNS Frontier, personal log-

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, pilots. Its been two months since I last spoke to you and hopefully, none of you have forgotten who I am..." Snickering went around the room. "That said, I am about to give you your first deep-strike mission." the lights dimmed as the holo-projector lit, showing the galaxy around them. "This," the image changed to show an asteroid belt, "is the Saren Field. It has a high-mag signature. The enemy that destroyed Kharak is here." At this point, he had everyone's attention. "The enemy force is still large, although damaged. And you will not have capital ship support for this mission. Engineering is still working to repair and refit the Farore's Wind, and it won't be ready for three more months. They are also building a new class of ship and need time and resources. Your mission is this. You will jump out to Saren and make your way to the enemy fleet. You are to disable or destroy as many vessels as possible, then jump out again. If in the first strike you do not destroy the fleet, you are authorized to RTB and re-arm. For this mission, R&amp;D has made available a new anti-capital ship weapon for your use...and for testing purposes. It is designed off of captured enemy technology. The 300 milimeter Impulse cannon is a belly mounted weapon. It is also an energy weapon and will cause some strain on your power systems. You launch in three hours. Good Hunting."<p>

Three hours later found Sora in his cockpit checking out the new systems. They had changed the cockpit panels slightly as the targeting screen was now semi-spherical. Several gauges had been replaced with screens. A few moments later, the launch klaxons sounded. Preflight took longer than even he expected, but soon he was being taxied to the catapult and he began bringing the Nav-Com online. As they finished kooking him into the catapult, he brought the engines to full power. With a slight shudder, he was impressed to find the engines slowly forcing the catapult forward. Soon, though, he and his squadron were in flight.

"Angel One to all valkyries, form up and prepare for jump."

Deciding to take the first jump, he moved into position. "Jump vectors locked, Drive online. All systems green." Throwing the throttle forward, he was thrown into his sead as the g-forces increased. "Jump in five...four...three...two...one. Jumping!" Lightning arced along the hull and Sora felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube. The next instant, he rolled right, narrowly missing an asteroid as he came down from the jump. As other fighters followed suit, Sora heard retching over the comms and saw a few of them wobble a bit. "Easy, guys. Its not that bad."

Slowly, the flight of valkyries made their way to the enemy fleet. The radios were silent as they twisted, dived and dodged to avoid the many asteroids. "This is Three, i'm picking up an EM signature, vector two-eight-one mark five-one-nine." Sora rolled to an inverted position and looked out. Then he saw it... a large group of stationary, yellow vessels. "I see them." "Who the hell paints a hull in space yellow?" "Who cares. Full burn, boys and girls. Weapons free. Fire at will, fire at will."

The valkyries rolled over and dove, engines alight with violet flame. As they closed in, many realized the ships were much bigger than they thought. "Angel One, arming AGNI." As he dove, he aimed the the largest vessel's engines. Squeezing the trigger, the whole craft bucked as a massive beam of energy lanced out. Fighting to hold the ship steady, he watched as the beam impacted, then pierced through the engines and out the other side. And although severely weakened, the beam still caught an unsuspecting fighter off guard, blowing off one of its engines and sending it spinning into another capital ship. "Holy hell! One to all fighters, AGNI has kick and will throw you off course." As the battle raged, ships of all sizes were exploding or venting atmosphere.

To Sora's left, a lucky shot from a capital ship's turret tore through the valkyrie on his wing. A flash of light caught his attention and he looked to see flashing on his rear shields. Jinking right, he threw himself into a climb and hit the afterburners. Scaling the hull of an enemy ship, he weaved through a couple of turrets and saw the radar blip vanish. Looking back, he saw gouts of flame shooting from one of the turrets.

Clearing the hull, Sora finally found a free moment and took a look around the battlefield. Hiding out on the hull of a destroyed battleship, he saw Mikhail's fighter in sniper mode, methodically taking out fighters and other targets. Luca was way above the battle, his drones doing most of the work for him. Looking around he finally found Tio. And, was surprisingly impressed. Her valkyrie darted in and out of enemy formations, quickly switching from frighter to GERWALK to Battroid from moment to moment. Whistling to himself, he dove straight for an enemy formation, re-engaging the enemy and tearing through their hulls with autocannon rounds.

* * *

><p>That battle was one of the greatest in terms of boosting morale. I mean, hell, we had twenty six fighters against a fleet of about forty to fifty capships and hundreds of fighters. Not one escaped. We had swept through them like an avenging angel for the destruction of our home. After destroying most of the ships, a few actually surrendered. We board and destroyed everything related to comms or beacons, then used its FTL to bring it home. Bringing them home earned us all a two rank promotion.<p>

But while morale was high, destroying that fleet didn't really take away the pain. It gave us closure... but most were still reeling from the loss of home and family, even months later. I'll admit that after that battle I sought out my aunt for a good cry. I had seen the faces inside a few cockpits. They looked like us...and I know that image will never leave my mind. -CPT Sora Hyrin, HNS Frontier, Personal Log


	3. Flames of Gehenna

Flames of Gehenna.

_The __previous __months __have __shown __us __that __the __enemy __isn__'__t __all __powerful__. __With __the __destruction __of __the __fleet __that __attacked __Kharak__, __they __began __trying __to __track __us __as __well__. __Several __times __in __the __last __six __months __we __have __come __across__ various __fast __attack __fleets__. __And __while __we __are __able __to __push __them __back __every__time__, __the __attacks __are __becoming __more __and __more __frequent__._

_We__ have__, __however__, __made__ contact__ with __a__ race __of__ traders__. __The __resources __we__ mine__, __whenever __we__ get __the__ chance__, __are __of __high __value __to __them__. __Recently__, __we__ received __word __that __if __we __can __get __through __an __area __called __the __Gehenna __Strait __we __would __finally __be __free __of__ pursuit__. __The__ coordinates__ given __to __us __are __to __what __is __supposed__ to __be __a __light __garrison __station __outside __the __range __of __the __enemy__'__s __rapid __response __units__. __This __should __be __a __cake walk__._

_From __the __log __of __Commander__ Sora __Hyrin__, __CAG __HNS__ Frontier_

"Welcome back, pilots. Command has an important mission for you." The room dimmed as the projector came to life, bringing up a star map. As the briefing began, a single point began flashing as the map zoomed in to show a large station. "This is Gehenna Base, located at the far edge of the Gehenna Strait. It belongs to the enemy, who have been identified as the Taiidan. It is a fortified stronghold, and luckily for us, we don't have to destroy it." The image of the station zoomed in further and several point became highlighted. "You have two targets. The main hangar, and this comm array. The array MUST be destroyed first. Otherwise, this mission will be over very quickly. Get with your squadron leaders for your particular objectives and strategies. Dismissed."

As Sora walked towards the hangar he was stopped by Tio, who had a look of either impending doom or had just swallowed a lemon. "Commander...um...I need to talk to you." Seeing whatever it was, was causing her great distress, he nodded. "What's up, Tio?" Taking a moment to compose herself, she said, "I have a bad feeling about all this. Back before Kharak was destroyed, I had this same feeling. Something bad is going to happen and it all revolves around you." As he was about to speak, she stopped him with a shake of her head. "I've had premonitions since I was a child. They always came true. I don't think you're going to die...but something is going to happen and I don't like the feeling." Sora thought for a moment. "Tio, if something happens, I want you to take command of Angel Squadron. Now don't interrupt. Those feelings will keep people alive. Now you said I won't die. That means that I have the ability to make it back. So no tears, kay?" She nodded and turned to leave.

"Tio. I want you to go straight to sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Yes, sir."

As she ran around a corner, Sora shook his head. "Its always the girls with that blasted sixth sense..."

_Thinking__ back __on__ what __Tio __told __me__, __I __guess __I__ was __a __little __worried__. __She __was __never __one __to __lie__. __I __just __wish __some __of __these __things __would __happen __to __someone __else__. __Something __else __I__'__ve __noticed __is __that __thrice__ damned __sixth __sense__. __While__ I__ have __a __very __limited __version__, __so __far __I__'__ve __known __three __people __with __full __blown __precognition__. __And__ that __sense __scares __me__. __I__'__m__ seriously __afraid __one __day __I__'__ll __be __told __I__'__m __going __to __die__. __Hell__, __Mother __knew__ when __Dad __was __gonna __die __like __a__ year __in __advance__. __My __sister __had __the __feeling__s he __was __never __going __to __see __me __again__...__then__ she __died__. __Now__, __I__ had__ the__ same__ bad__ feeling__ as__ Tio__. __Something__ is__ going__ to__ go__ wrong __tomorrow__. __I__ only __hope __that __I__'__m __the __only __one __affected __by __it__._

The hangar seemed like a graveyard the next morning as news of Tio's "bad feeling" spread thought the deck crews. And as they attached an AGNI to Sora's fighter, they went over it with extra care to make sure that the "bad feeling" wasn't their doing. As the deck crews worked their brand of magic on the fighters and equipment, the pilots were doing similar checks in silence.

"Angel One, we are transmitting coordinates. HNS Farore's Wind will be on station for heavy fire support at T-plus seven minutes. Be advised, Farore's Wind Triple-ay is offline."

"Copy that, Control. Coordinates received. Launch prep complete; ready for slingshot."

"_Angel__ One__, __APU__ active__. __Messiah__, __standby__. __Strike__ Pack __ignition __confirmed__. __Systems__ all __green__. __Messiah__, __you __are __go __for __launch__."_

"Angel One, valkyrie one-zero-one, Launching."

Once more, the catapult threw him forward into the inky black of space. And, in twos and threes, the other valkyries joined him in formation. "All fighters, transmitting entry/exit coordinates. Standby for jump."

"Angel One, this is Farore's Wind. We are standing by and will jump in seven minutes after you. This should give you enough time to take out their comm array."

"Copy that, Farore's Wind. Angel One to all fighters. Initiate Jump."

Punching the throttle forward, Sora's valkyrie accelerated as the familiar effects of a jump began running along the hull. An instant later, the canopy tinted as bright light washed in. As more valkyries showed up, alarms suddenly rang in his cockpit. "What the hell? All fighters, break! I've been painted and am being actively tracked." As he spoke, he saw the beam as it lanced towards him. Rolling left, he and the pother pilots danced in between the beams and closed in on the station. Despite the amount of fire, a single shot was all it took to take out the first target. Then, all hell broke loose in a torrent.

Hundreds of fighters swarmed from the nearby asteroids and approached the squadrons, their own guns adding to the amount of fire in the battle area. And it soon proved overwhelming. As several valkyries were suddenly destroyed, Sora looked at the mission clock. Seeing that their fire support was inbound, he held off on giving the retreat order. As more pilots were lost and the clock moved to T-plus eight minutes, he saw the Farore's Wind still hadn't arrived.

"Angel One to all craft, Abort...Abort. Fall back to jump point."

Seeing his actions were still not enough, he made a decision. Slowly, he began delving into his magic and pumping it into and through his body. As his senses and body sped up, the universe began to slow down. Fighters and corvettes became a wall of flames and debris around Sora's valkyrie as the gunpod, missile ports, and head turret fired continuously. Seamlessly, it shifted between modes as it continued to speed up in its maneuvers. As the enemy began focusing on him, the remaining pilots made a break for the jump point. Inside the cockpit, violet bolts of energy crackled around Sora's body and his eyes goowed an eerie red. The world continued to slow down as one of his screens popped and burst into flames. As he began moving towards the jump point, he vaguely heard alarms sounding as his shields and phase shift failed. Seeing the last fighter jump away, he broke off and raced for the jump point. As the coordinates locked in, he reached up and thit the Jump key. As the jump sensation began to overtake him, he felt the jolt of a missile striking and heard the alarm sound as his NavCom went offline. Unable to react, the valkyrie jumped, blind and damaged.

Deep in uncharted space, a small blue-white world with six moons lay. Offly enough, each moon was a different color and maintained perfect, unmoving orbits. A single station also lay in orbit near the silver moon. Sora's valkyrie arrived above the strange world in a burst of lightning and began careening towards the surface. As he fought with the controls, he vaguely remembered Tio's warning. Smoke and flames belched from his starboard engine and the craft bucked as it entered the atmosphere.

"c'mon...hold it together...Mayday, Mayday, this is Commander Sora Hyrin piloting valkyrie one-zero-one. I am going down, repeat I am going down. If anyone can hear me I have jumped blind and am off course."

As he fought to keep the aircraft level, he saw no oceans, the land was floating in the sky. Seeing a settlement on one of the islands, he aimed for it and cut off his port engine. As he closed in, he realized he was coming in too fast. Feathering the air-brakes, he fought to keep the craft airborne as he slowed down. Seconds before impact, he saw the sun rising just as he saw he was still coming in too quickly. Knowing he did everything he could, he closed his eyes and prayed for safe passage.

The valkyrie struck with the force of a small meteorite, hitting the ground and skipping like a stone. The impact threw him forward in his restraints and his head bounced off his front console. Soon the craft slid to a stop against a small cliff. As flames licked around him in the cockpit, he lost the fight to stay conscious and, mercifully, blacked out.

_I__ will __always __remember __that __day__ as __the __worst __jump __I __ever __experienced__. __You __still __have __the __tube __sensation__...__but __now __add __something __new__. __Now__, __you __get __to __feel __pulled __in __every __direction __at __full __strength __until __one __direction __wins __out__. __Not __pleasant__...__at __all__. __But__, __in __my __opinion__, __that __wasn__'__t __the __worst __part__. __No__, __that __was __realizing __you __had __no __idea __where __you __were __and __were __now __stuck __there__. __As __some __would __say__, __I __was __up __a __creek __without __a __paddle__. __The __last __thing __I __remembered __was __the __flames __around __me __and __the __splitting __headache__. __After __that__, __I __remember __voices__...__and__ that__'__s __about __it__. __But__ so __begins __my __real __journey__... __one __that __was __centuries __in __the __making__._

AN: Hey all, I'm finally back. R/R...you know the routine. Next chapter begins the story of Skies of Arcadia...with Sora being added to the gang. How will this change things? ONLY I KNOW!


	4. Arcadian Skies

Chapter Three: Arcadian Skies

Aika was one of the first to awaken when a loud crash pierced the quiet of night. Actually, it would be more accurate to say she felt the crash more than anything else. Now, objects crashing were pretty commonplace around here. Moonstones fell all the time and were gathered to be processed and used as fuel for airships and generators. Looking outside, she saw a strange craft surrounded by flames, obviously the source of the noise and tremors. The rest of the village had arrived at this point and were trying to put out the flames. Aika moved in closer and noticed writing on the side of the craft, though she was unable to read it. A voice called out that there was a person moving inside, prompting everyone to work on prying up the canopy. Finally pulling the fallen pilot out, the rest of the village worked to finish putting out the fires.

"Aika, do you still have the spare room?" She shook her head no and said, "I have a fold-out...Will that work?"

The older man nodded. "Vyse. You and Aika get him to shelter and treat his wounds. Luke, Mina. Take out other guest to my home."

The villagers worked quickly through the night to cover the evidence of the crash and move the wreckage out of sight. Meanwhile, Vyse and Aika marveled at just how much the mysterious person weighed. As they carried him away, Vyse looked back at the wreck. "Kinda amazing, ya know. That crazy ship is still pretty much intact." "Makes you wonder what it is, Vyse." Adjusting his grip and hefting the stranger once more, Vyse snarked, "I'm more wondering what this guy eats..." As they finally got him to Aika's home, they set him down as she went to find her spare fold-out. Vyse pulled off his helmet, letting loose a torrent of blood red hair the flowed down and around his pointed ears. "Is this a guy or girl?" Setting him on the fold-out, they worked to remove his flight suit and clean up his wounds. As they finished, they both noticed the young man's breathing was calm and even.

"Well...At least he's sleeping."

"Yeah, well I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Vyse...Oh! Good job on the raid today."

As Vyse left, Aika sat down next to the fold-out and began pulling out her braids. 'I don't believe this. First the strange blonde and now this...' Looking at him again, she thought, 'At least he's good looking.' After making sure the bandages were tight, she left to her own room.

_The__ crash __actually __turned __out __to __be__ a __good __thing__...__well__...__kinda__. __Turns __out __my __initial __impact __went __through __a __barn__, __which __slowed __me __down __enough __to __not __destroy __my __fighter __on __the__ second __impact__. __The__ bad __news __was __that __I __had __no __working __starboard __engine__. __I __mean__, __it __could __fly __with __one __engine__...__but __no __leaving __the __atmosphere __and __definitely __no __jumps__. __So__ for __the __time __being__, __I __was __now __stuck __on __an __alien __world __with __no __real __oceans__...__that __I __knew __of __anyway__.._

_I__ awoke __two __days __later__...__and __was __very __surprised __to __be __able __to __understand __the __spoken __language__. __While __i__'__m __sure __the __writing __would __come __later__, __at __least __I __could __talk __to __the__ locals__. __I __will __admit __that __having __them __think __I __was __a __girl __at __first __was __kinda __insulting__. __What __make __it __worse __was __the __only __thing __I __had __to __tie __my __hair __back __was __a __hair __ribbon __that __belonged __to __my __sister__. __So __there __I __was __with __a __long __ponytail __tied __back __with __a __blue __ribbon __that __could __only __be__ tied __properly __in __a __bow__. __Luckily__, __they __hadn__'__t __seen __my__ ears __yet__. __The __hair __not __long __enough __to __tie __fully __fell __over __them __and __kept __them __hidden __from __view__._

_The__ crash__, __or __the __events __leading __up __to __the __crash__, __changed__ me__. __My __once __blue __eyes __now __had __some __flecks __of __red__. __And __my __teeth__, __well __it__'__s __easier __just __to __say __that __i__'__m __starting __to __look __like __a __freaking __vampire__._

_The __first __person __I __met __was __Aika__. __She __is __a __fiery __young __woman __with __flame __colored __hair__, __which __was __held __back __in __two __braided __pigtails__. __I__'__m __still __not __sure __how__ she __does __it__, __but __those __pigtails __look __like __something __you__'__d __see __on __a __scarecrow__. __She __always __seems __to __have __a __grin __on __her __face __as __well__. __Her __friend__ Vyse __wore __an __outfit __you__'__d __associate__ with __a __pirate__. __He __even __carried __a __pair __of __cutlasses __right __out __of __an __old __movie__. __Now__...__the __only __person __to __come __close __to __actually __intimidating __me __was __Captain __Dyne__, __Vyse__'__s __father__. __Now __he __had __a __lot __of __questions __for __me__. __Almost __felt __like __that __time __we __pranked __our __CO__, __XO__, __and __an __entire __squadron __at __once__. __We__ had __to __face __an __inquiry __to __explain __how __they __ended __up __duct__-__taped __to __the __underside __of __a __tanker__...__where __they __weren__'__t __discovered __until__ after __the __tanker__'__s __second __stop__._

_And __that __is __how __I __ended __up __here__...__on __Arcadia__. __If __I __wasn__'__t__ so __worried __about __how __I__ was __getting __home__, __I__'__d __say __its __a __beautiful __world__...__a __good __place __to __settle __in__._

Two days had passed in the small village. Two days of examining the strange craft that had gained more questions than answers. The young girl they had found had been able to answer a few, but even she didn't know what exactly the ship was.

Sora awoke with a groan as the morning sun hit his eyes. Trying to turn over, he yelped in pain as an injury on his side stretched suddenly. As if in answer, a young redheaded woman peeked her head in. "Oh! You're awake!" Moving to him, she again checked his bandages as she had been for the last couple days. "At least your wounds are healing nicely. My name's Aika. What's yours?" Shaking his head in disbelief, he replied, "Sora. Sora Hyrin. I have to ask, how the heck you are speaking Hylian?" "Hylian? You're speaking plain Meridian. Anyway, you're pretty lucky to be alive. Other than your side, are you feeling okay?" Sora nodded, then tried to sit up. "I heal quickly...Family trait."

"Well, think you're up for a walk? Captain Dyne wants to meet you." A knock on the door drew her attention as the door opened. "Hey Aika, I see our mysterious guest is awake. Can he walk?"

Motioning for them to help him up, he asked, "Any chance of going to whats left of my fighter? I should hopefully have some spare clothes in it." "Possibly. Your ship is surprisingly tough for its size." Taking a few steps, he wobbled a bit but managed to stay upright. Taking a few more steps to regain his sense of balance, he nodded. "That's good. Follow us. The captain is still trying to make heads or tails of your ship." Sora laughed as he limped along beside them. "I hope so. I may know how to fix the damn thing, but that doesn't mean I understand it either."

Soon, they were taking a path around the outside of the island. Looking towards the horizon, the pockets of land were few and far between. There was no actual water...only sky as far as the eye can see. 'What the hell? Where's the water on this planet?'

"That's Mid-Ocean."

"What?"

"That expanse of sky is called Mid-Ocean. We do have ships to sail it."

Looking at Aika curiously, he never noticed Vyse opening a passage in the rock wall. "This way." Once inside the passage, Sora soon realized that the island was hollow. A massive docking bay had been hewn from the rock. In the center lay a large wooden vessel that looked like it would fit right in in the water. Old cannons peeked out from ports on the side of the hull. A small crew worked to furl the sails and lash them down to the masts. And in the center of the main walkway lay Sora's valkyrie. An older gentleman stood there, examining the fighter alongside a young blonde woman. While everyone else wore more functional attire, she wore a white sleeveless dress. Gold was inlaid in the fabric in a unique pattern, looking more like a circuit than a design.

"I've brought our other guest, Dad."

"Vyse. How many times do I have to tell you that while down here or out sailing you..."

"Have to call you captain. Sorry, Captain."

"So, you're the one who crashed through the chicken coop. I must say this makes two now."

Sora, thoroughly confused, asked, "What makes two, sir?"

"First, we find young Fina here aboard a Valuan battleship as a prisoner. We find that she wears strange clothes and while she means no harm, she can't tell us where she's from or what the purpose of her journey is." Dyne pauses to collect himself. "Then, your strange craft comes falling from Upper Sky. Its engine is of a design that has more in common with a torpedo...A torpedo that uses no fuel...At all. Looking at where you sit, I see no gauges and no wheel. And over the last few days, it has been fixing itself before my eyes. So I need to ask who you are, where you're from, and why you're here. And you will tell me, or I'll have you thrown off the island."

As soon as Sora processed what was said, he laughed to the complete surprise of Dyne and the others. "Sir, all you had to do was ask. My name is Commander Sora Hyrin. I serve in the Hylian military as a valkyrie pilot. That," he stated as he pointed to his ship, "is a valkyrie. A new model actually...Had no idea it could fix itself though...

I am from the planet Kharak. Its gone now so even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you where it is. As for why I'm here... I'm here by complete accident I was in combat against a superior enemy force. As I was about to use my ship's jump engine to get away, I was hit and jumped blind. Last thing I remember was seeing six moons then crashing here."

"You said planet...as in, another world?"  
>"Yes, sir. You can't imagine my surprise to hear you speaking my language."<br>Dyne looked over at the craft. "Any chance you can start your craft for me?"  
>"Sure... doesn't mean you'll be able to fly her though. Besides, I know the jump dirve is completely offline."<br>"Go ahead then."

Climbing into the cockpit, Sora began to slowly bring the valkyrie's systems online.  
>-REACTOR ONLINE, LIFE SUPPORT ONLINE, NAVCOM ONLINE, PS ARMOR ONLINE...SHIELD SYSTEM OFFLINE-POWER SUPPLY CUT, WEAPONS ONLINE. PRIMARY SYSTEMS GREEN-<p>

As the systems came to life, the hull shimmered and changed from the dull gray to white with red and black accents. The engines took a short while longer to start, but when they did it was followed by a twin whining, a loud roar, and violet cones of flame. Sora extended the landing gear, raising the small fighter from the ground. Running a quick flight surface check, he gave a thumbs up. "Looks like it all works...mostly. Any chance I can take it outside for a little bit?"

"You're sure that thing will fly?"  
>"Yup. I can't go far, relatively speaking. Just want to fly a bit...have a little fun."<p>

Dyne nodded and called for a lookout to check the skies. Once he got the all-clear, he motioned for the bay door to open.

Sora checked to see just how much room he had to take off. 'Hmm..about five hundred feet. Should be alright.' Tapping the throttle, everyone watched as he taxied to the far end of the bay and turned to face the open bay door. Out of habit, he called out. "APU active. All systems green..." The twin booster packs mounted on the wings ingited loudly. "Stirke pack ignition confirmed. Valkyrie One-zero-one, go for launch."  
>Dyne nodded, intrigued.<p>

"Bakuretsu Tenshi... LAUNCHING!"

Punching the throttle forward, the engines threw streams of flame into the rock behind him. Then, he shot forward faster than any torpedo they had ever seen. Taking to the air, he pulled up and shot straight into the sky above the island. Everyone hurried outside in time to see him begin a high speed aerial dance. Manuevering quickly, they saw what appeared to be torpedos launch, turn around, and pursue him. Aika looked on in surprise as he dodged the missiles. Then, to everyone's surprise, the craft changed and launched even more. The engines swung forward, instantly braking and allowing the missiles to overshoot. As the change continued, the craft took on a humanoid shape. Then it happened. Sora raised the gunpod and opened fire, targeting and destroying them with practiced ease. Seeing a group he missed, he pulled the AGNI and fired, piercing the remaining warheads. Doing a few more manuevers, he brought it back to GERWALK and landed in the bay. As he stepped down, the people were already waiting for him. The began clapping and even Dyne was smiling, impressed by the performance.

"Thanks for that, sir. That was fun."  
>"It was certainly enjoyable to watch. What fuels your craft to make it so fast?"<br>"I can't say. I honestly don't know if the technology exists here."  
>"Nuclear pulse..." Sora turned to see the young blonde woman, Fina, coming up to them.<br>"What did you say?"  
>"Your engines...they're nuclear pulse engines."<br>"How did you..."  
>"Its a lost technology from before the Rains of Destruction. Developed originally by the Yellow Civilization. How have you come upon it?"<br>"My people developed the smaller version here about six or seven months ago. Our ships used much larger versions...Is there any place out of sight I can park this thing?"

Captain Dyne nodded, pointing to a spot behind a large, antique cannon. Sora hopped back in to the plane and powered up the basic systems he needed. With movements too fluid to be a machine, it walked behind the cannon and crouched down low. Dyne shook his head. 'I don't think that is something I'll ever get used to.'

_I__'__ll __admit __I __was __amazed__. __Arcadia __was __a__ world __out __of __my __wildest__ dreams__. __That __day __I __woke __up __and __flew __my __valkyrie __was __one __of __the __few __times __I __had __ever __gone __out __and __flown __for __fun__. __I __did __fly __a__ lot __of __top __cover __during __fleet __actions __back __home__, __but__ I __never __really __didn't __get __to __fly__ for __fun__._

_I__ settled __in__ fairly __quickly __on __what __I__ found __was __called __Pirate __Isle__. __Life __here __was __pretty __simple__. __You __get __up__, __you __work__ed either __above __or __below __ground__, __eat __dinner__, __and __have __fun__. __I __found __good __friends __in __Vyse__, __Aika__, __and __Fina__. __Both __Vyse __and __Aika __were __very __outgoing__. __They __lived __life __to __the __fullest__, __but __kept __to __a __good __set __of __morals __and __ideals__...__Something __that __I __found __unusual __being __that __they __are__, __in __fact__, __pirates__. __Fina__, __however__, __was __very __naive__. __She__ had __no __idea __what __piracy__, __or __even __money__, __was__. __But __she __has __a __kind __heart __and __was __always __learning __and __trying __to __help__. __Honestly__, __I__'__m __starting __to __think __she __might __be __from __that __orbital __station __I __saw __as __I __jumped __into __the __system__. __Its __definitely __a __plausible __explanation__. __But__...__with __friends __like __these__, __I __think __I __will __get __along __just __fine__._

_ -__From __the __personal __log __of __CMDR __Sora __Hyrin__, __HNS __Frontier__-_

Two weeks had passed since Sora had awoken, and every day seemed to bring something new for him. It was closing in on sunset on Pirate Isle, and Vyse found him at the skiff launch, patching a sail.

"Hey Sora, any chance you got a free moment?"

"Sure, Vyse. What's up?"

"Follow me up to the lookout. Aika and I have something to show you."

Making sure the patch would hold, Sora got up to follow him. The path led to an area with a tall ladder that extended up about a hundred feet to a very tiny island. UP top, Aika and Fina were already there, sitting on a small bench.

"Glad you could make it. Vyse and I come up here to think and relax."

Vyse nodded, "I always dream of going beyond the sunset... seeing what's on the other side."

Sora chuckled. "Lots of space, Vyse. You go up and out far enough and its all stars and black with no air. Its a place only the strong survive in. But its still a beautiful place."

"I want to see it all. Danger doesn't scare me. And someday, I'll sail out there and see all there is to see."

As they sat and watched the sunset, they relaxed in silence. Suddenly, a streak of light and a low booming drew their attention. "Holy yakow! A moonstone!" "Hey Aike, I think it hit Shrine Island." "It looked HUGE! I bet its worth a fortune!" Vyse laughed. "Well, maybe they'll let us go get it tomorrow. Hey Sora, are you handy with any weapons?"

Sora nodded. "I have a couple of beam sabers, a combat knife and a pair of buster pistols."  
>"What's a buster pistol?"<br>"Its a pistol that uses no ammunition. It can only shoot so many shots before you have to stop using it, but it slowly recharges over time. And, before you ask, a beam saber is a long blade made out of focused power."  
>"Well, if you are any good with them, you should come with us. Fina, you could come, too."<br>Fina shook her head, "I'm not one for adventures."  
>"Sure, why not. I'll be able to see something new."<br>"That's the spirit, Sora. If we go, we'll head out in the morning after breakfast."

_For __the __first __time __in __a __long __time__, __I __couldn__'__t __sleep __because __I __was __excited__. __A __new __world__, __a __new __adventure__. __Life __was __looking __up__. __I__ already __missed __the __fleet__, __but __the __events __around __me __have __helped __me__ to __adjust __and __settle __in__. __In __the __short __time __I __had __been __here__, __I__'__ve __already __started __to __think __of __this __place __as __a __second __home__. __The __adventure __had __started __and__, __good __or __bad__, __I __would __see __it __through __to __the __end__._

_ -__From __the __personal __log __of __CMDR __Sora __Hyrin__, __HNS __Frontier__-_

A/N: And so begins my little jaunt into the universe of Skies of Arcadia. In case I didn't say it before I'll say it now. I do not own any of this. SoA, Macross, and any other games/shows I may use for references/ideas. I only own Sora Hyrin, and the members of his squadron on board the Frontier. As always, Read and Review. I like all reviews...even the flames for they roast my marshmallows. OH! A cookie goes to whoever finds my jak and daxter reference!


	5. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 4: Clash of the Titans

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I honestly have had a lot going on including finally going home from the Army and getting a divorce. Updates will now be coming much more quickly...I hope... as I am done with writing all the way through Yafutoma on paper. As stated when I started writing this, this is a crossover of sorts in that it takes elements from a lot of places. To give you a heads up though, it will have a LOT of elements from Legend of Zelda and Macross. If you see something that looks like its from another work, let me know and I'll find it and give credit where due. Anywho... ON WITH THE SHOW!

_ I remember how bored, yet excited, I was that first time I set sail in the open sky. Yes, I did write that correctly. I set sail in the open sky on an airship that looked like it should be in the water. Mind you, it had smaller sails to each side on the lower hull, but it was still a sailboat. I also learned that there is a reason everyone wants moonstones. They use them to power the engines of their airships._

_ Shrine Island was a small deserted island that looked like the rest of it had broken off and dropped to Deep Sky, leaving only the shrine itself in the air. Critters of all types now lived there. Little did I know that this place would be where our grand adventure begins, the start of our very own legend._

_ -From the Personal log of CMDR Sora Hyrin, HNS Frontier-_

_-line here-_

The wind flowed over Sora's face, blowing his hair back in a long trail behind him. Having set out the day before, his companions had already noticed his pointed ears. But, just as they had accepted he wasn't like them, they also accepted this was just another piece of the person call Sora. One thing he was questioned on, however, was why he wore a blue ribbon in his hair. His simple answer of "It was my sister's" was all the answer he gave them, as if it answered everything.

The trip itself was pretty uneventful... except when Aika rolled off her bunk, fell onto Sora, and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him like a teddy bear in her sleep. Now she had apologized profusely and bore a bright red blush the rest of the day. Vyse had laughed so hard saying Aika had a crush... and she then proceeded to beat up Vyse witha pillow, feathers flying everywhere.

As they drew closer, Sora caught an idea of just how large the tower that comprised the shrine was. At thirty minutes out, it still towered over and dwarfed the island it stood on. "Hey, Vyse, how much further is it?" "Bout half an hour. Look there, you can see the hole the moonstone made." Aika was leaning over the rail as she stared at the hole, "Holy...Look at the size of it, that rock's gotta be huge!" Vyse and Sora both laughed at her antics.

Coming alongside the island, they anchored the ship and stepped out onto what little actual land was there. "Big place. That hole is pretty big, too." Both Vyse and Aika nodded. As they crossed the small bridge to the entrance, they all wondered how to get inside. But when they neared the entrance, the door split and opened smoothly; only a soft sound of stone grinding on stone spoke of its movements.

"Hey, since when do doors open by themselves? This place is creepy." "Aika, I know you hate ghosts..." "GHOSTS! This place is haunted?!"  
>"No Aika, but Shrine Island is a relic of the Old World. Odds are that they have doors that open by themselves."<p>

walking inside, the shrine was awash in silver light. The hole made from the moonstone poured water inside, filling the lower levels. At the bottom sat a massive glowing stone, the source of the light. "So...how do we get it out?" Sora wasn't paying any attention to the question per say, instead he was looking around the room. "Well, we could swim down." "Ha ha, Vyse. you know I can't swim." Sora, finally noticed doors under the water, still glowing with power. "Let's empty the water." As the two looked at him curiously, he added, "Look, more doors. If they open like the one we came through, then we can drain the water and just walk out with it."  
>"Sora, you're a genius...but how to get to the doors...?"<br>"And how to stop the water. Even if we open the doors, the water will keep pouring in."  
>"Let's cross that hurdle when we get there."<p>

Taking the only available path, the door they ended up at was one floor up and above where they came in. Outside, they split up to look around for another path. Aika, entranced by a large, spinning crystal, reached out to touch it. The crystal pulsed, turned the opposite way, then sank into the floor. Suddenly the island shook, throwing them all from their feet. As they finally gained their footing, they noticed they were at ground level and the hole in the wall was gone. "See, we crossed that hurdle and had no clue that Aika's love of shiny things would pay off." Laughing, they all went inside and followed the path back down.

As they continued to follow the path, the door they had originally used, now led to a thin, crystalline path under the island. The same circuitry patterns on Fina's clothes could now be seen on the floor pulsing with energy. As the trio moved on, they came across another door. This one, however, had water trickling from the edges. "Everyone, get back." Vyse, reached out with a cutlass and tapped the door. Almost instantly, it rushed open releasing a torrent of water. After a few moments, the water stopped and the three stepped through finding themselves at a new point a floor down from where they started. As they continued on, they surprisingly encountered no beasts or wildlife. Sora couldn't help but feel watched but couldn't find the source of the feeling. In a very short time, they had drained all the water and were standing on the edge of large circle painted on the floor.

"That rock is a lot bigger than I thought..."  
>"Moonstones are lighter than they look. Don't worry, Sora. This'll be cake."<p>

As if some deity was listening, a large pile of boulders and rocks began moving and shaking. Hearing the movement, Sora turned to see a massive stone machine assembling itself from the broken rock on the floor. "Uh...guys...we have company." As the other two turned to look, the massive construct raised its arm which shifted and hummed. As it took aim, Sora realized what was happening. "MOVE!"

They all leapt to the sides just as a beam of energy ripped through where they just were. As they all drew weapons, it moved with a speed unnatural for its size. A stone fist smashed into Vyse's guard, pushing him back several feet. Aika threw her boomerang at its back, drawing sparks but otherwise doing nothing but scratching the surface. Meanwhile, the other arm was tracking Sora as he sprinted along the edge of the edge. Seeing the cannon form, he shifted his weight and ran across the wall. The cannon, which had aimed low, missed but the shockwave threw him off the wall and into a rolling dive. As he regained his footing, he was forced to leap away again as another shot came straight for him. 'Why does this have to happen to me...?'

Aika had tried numerous times to do damage but decided the boomerang wasn't going to do it. Focusing magic on a purple moonstone, she took aim and fired off a large icicle. The icicle shot forward at amazing speeds and lodged itself in the machine's leg, drawing its attention. As everyone defended and attacked, it hobbled towards her, working to corner her. As she realized her position, it raised its arm and prepared to fire.

Vyse shouted at her to get out of the way as Sora darted forward, reacting to the threat. Time slowed around him as his innate magic pumped through his body. As the blast fired, he sprinted at what they all thought to be impossible speeds. Stopping to block the shot, time sped up again and the blast rocketed into a barrier spell. Seeing and feeling the cracks forming in the shield, he began pushing even more power into holding it up. As the beam finally stopped, the machine stood there, its attention solely on Sora. Vyse and Aika both stared dumbfounded, unsure of what just happened. 'Magic...? Without a moonstone?'

"You will not hurt my friends." Drawing his sabers, he once again unleashed his power, pumping magic into his body and slowing down time. As more and more energy pulsed through him, violet bolts of energy crackled in the air around him as his eyes began to glow an eerie red. The construct, sensing a change, charged forward. When it threw its fist forward, Sora leapt up and ran along the length of the arm. When the other hand came up, he dropped, spun around the arm like a gymnast, and leapt to its opposite shoulder. As he landed, he plunged both sabers into the joint and scissored them, severing the limb. Unable to react quickly enough, the remaining hand blasted him off, then fired a second time as he fell. Sora took the hit, breaking several ribs as he bounced off the far wall. "ow..." Looking at his sabers, he noticed one of them was broken in half. Tossing it aside, he switched the other to a knife grip. Focusing on his magic, he called up the most powerful ice spell he knew. "Vyse, Aika. GET DOWN! Nobilis CRYSTLIR!" Instantly, the air around him and the construct snap-froze locking the machine in place. Seeing his first success, he switched spells. "Kyare'kazin KRONDE!" The frozen air instantly superheated as a whirlwind of flames twisted around him. The machine's body cracked in several places as Sora got up and charged. Leaping high into the air, he came down in front of the machine, using his momentum to slice through it. And, as his magic faded and the construct fell into pieces, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Vyse and Aika slowly arose from behind the moonstone they were hiding behind, surveying the damage Sora had wrought upon both the construct and the room. Where he had run across the wall, boot imprints were impressed into the rock. The twin sabers had cut gouges in the walls and floor wherever they touched. But the most damage was caused at the end. The sudden shifts in temperature had actually glassed the floor in a five meter radius. The floor had been cracked and broken from the impact of the destroyed machine's parts. There was even a body shaped imprint in the wall where Sora had struck the wall.

"Damn...remind me never to piss him off when he's at his best."  
>"No kidding, Vyse. I think he's been playing with you during your spars."<br>"Yeah, well... Let's make sure he's okay. that much magic would kill the strongest mage I know of."

It didn't take long to treat his wounds, but there was no saving the outfit he was wearing. The flames and the whirlwind of magic had torn them to shreds and left them smoldering. And despite all of this, Sora just snored softly, out cold and fast asleep.  
>"Well I'll be damned...He's sleeping!"<br>"Lets go get the stretcher and carry him back. He'll sleep on the way back home."  
>"Do you think he thinks of it as home, Vyse?"<br>"Why, Aika... Hoping he'll stay?"  
>Aika blushed as Vyse laughed. "Well, let's go. Its two days to get back and I miss Mom's cooking." Loading the Moonstone and Sora onto the skiff, the set course for home.<p>

_That day scared me. I'd never pushed that much magic before...and I lost it. I lost control and the magic got away from me. Klane` was always better at spells than I was, just as I was a better combatant. Also, the magic is continuing to change me. My ears have become a little longer and the red in my eyes has increased. Aika and Vyse both noticed it and asked me about it. After explaining my interested family tree, they assumed it was normal. And it may well be normal. Mom's eyes turned red whenever she used a lot of magic. Klane`s glowed a bright green._

_The magic I used was a couple of my own making. Nobilis Crystlir, or Noble Ice, and Kyare'kazin Kronde, or Infernal Winds. These are two spells that actually scare me. And in all actuality, they aren't the most powerful spells I know. Dad taught us the three Goddess spells before he passed on. Filgaia Nayru, Kronde Din, and Kazin Farore. I use the last one, Farore's Wind, a lot when I'm running. It has the affect of slowing down time around you. Din's Fire is even more powerful than the Infernal Winds. And Nayru's Love...that spell is a powerful barrier. I remember thinking that if the things I encountered were all this tough, then I may be in Trouble with a capital T. The adventure was now underway, we just didn't know it yet._

_ -From the Journals of Sora Hyrin, Blue Rogue-_


	6. Ride of the Valkyrie

Interlude: Pirate's Honor

Ben "Hawkeye" Leonard earned his name over several years. Absolutely nothing could escape his sight for several miles on a clear day. And, as the morning sun rose, he stretched out on Lookout Isle. As he bent to stretch his back, he noticed several specks in the sky behind him. Turning for a better look, he caught the flash of cannonfire and saw the rounds streaking through the air. "ITS THE ARMADA! GET EVERYONE UNDERGROUND!"

As soon as he spoke, a large cannon round stuck the bottom of the lookout, throwing him off and down to the island below. As Captain Dyne worked to save the villagers, the flagship fired another volley. The small island continued to be bombarded for some time before the fleet closed in to invade.

"Hmm... that man seems calm in spite of the chaos around him. I wish to speak with him. Take the pirates, and if they refuse...Kill them all."  
>"As you wish, Lord Galcian. And what of their ship?"<br>"Burn it."

IS*IS*IS*IS

_You know... I hate going places and finding that area destroyed. I leave Kharak, come back and its a fireball. Now I leave Pirate Isle... and its burning to the ground when I get back. Can I PLEASE get something other than fire and brimstone? On the plus side, my valkyrie is still there. Turns out the armada didn't have the equipment to move it or the know-how to start it. So, like a bunch of maroons, they cover it in kerosene and light it on fire. Idiots don't realize fire doesn't hurt PS armor even when its off._

_When we got there, the island was deserted. The only person we found above ground was Ben. Surprisingly, he was still alive with only a concussion and a broken leg. And the Armada didn't grab him cuz he played dead. According to him, it was the fleet led by Admiral Galcian. But the brutality of the attack isn't his style, that goes to his new Vice-Admiral, a young man named Ramirez. He did tell us they only took the crew of the Albatross. Everyone else was cleaning up down in the underground hangar. So that's where we went, carrying Ben on a makeshift stretcher._  
><em>From an interview given aboard the Frontier by CMDR Sora Hyrin<em>

IS*IS*IS*IS

Little Isabelle was the first to see them as the trio entered the underground dock. The smell of burnt and burning timber filled the air and they covered their noses to try and keep the smoke and smell out. "Vyse! Vyse! You're okay!" Isabelle leapt onto Vyse in a flying hug, and unable to go very high, latched onto his leg. "your mommy is worried about you. She's in the capin's room." Finally prying the little girl off his leg, they all thanks her and walked to Dyne's office.

"Vyse! Thank the moons you're alright."  
>"Mom, what happened?"<br>"The armada attacked this morning. Admiral Galcian said he would let us live as long as the pirates surrendered. So, Dyne did what was asked. They burned the ship and tried to burn Sora's as well. Then they left. We've been cleaning up down here since. And they took Fina as well!"  
>"What do we do, Vyse?"<p>

Sora could already see the gears in his head moving. 'Only thing more dangerous than a cannon is a lieutenant with an idea.' Snickering to himself at the thought, he heard Vyse's answer. "We go to Valua and get them out."

IS*IS*IS*IS

_So we made out a plan that night. Vyse and Aika would go on ahead on the skiff. I would stay behind and help rebuild the village, then follow in the valkyrie. Now, from personal experience, I've learned that no plan survives first contact with the enemy. So, without telling them, i put a small tracker inside of one of Aika's hair-ties. And this tracker is unique in a lot of ways. It not only gives me their location, but also their general status. I'm sure they'll be angry when I tell them, but they are my firends._

_Vyse, I honetly believe he would make an excellent captain...once he has some experience under his belt. I can't really see myself in charge of anything more than a fighter squadron. Unfortunately, no one here uses fighters... at all. So no squadron for me. But, on the plus side... the enemy will never see me coming._  
><em>From the journals of Sora Hyrin, Blue Rogue<em>

Chapter 5 Ride of the Valkyrie

_I tell you what. Waking up inside of an engine housing is not comfortable. But, that just happened to be where I was when my tracker's alarm went off. So, not only was my back sore, but I had a massive headache from trying to sit up and bashing my head against the inside of said housing. And, of course, a couple of the locals were right outside and heard me cursing in Ancient Hylian. Now, they had no idea what I was saying... but I pretty sure they got the idea. And all the while, my alarm system was screaming like a Poe on crack as I finally managed to get out of the engine and into the cockpit to shut it off. After making sure it wasn't a glitch, I noticed the change in the tracker. And at this point, I knew I needed to leave. I was seriously getting that bad feeling. You know, that one that Tio and my sister both had. Yeah, I got THAT feeling. So, all in all, I was having a hell of a morning. Backache, headache, gut-twisting sixth sense of impending doom... All of it... At once. I only hope I get there in time._  
><em>From the Journals of Sora Hyrin, Blue Rogue<em>

"I can't believe that rusty old man wants to ditch us here!" Aika was pacing in front of Vyse on the docks of Sailor's Isle, ranting about the injustice and unfairness of the situation. Vyse merely had a look of thought on his face. "Didn't he say he had no reason to go to Valua, though? So let's find him a reason."

Sailor's Isle was a major port of call as it stood at the center of the known world. Sailors from Nasr, Valua, and the surrounding areas all gathered here to trade. As the two of them traveled the streets, they found business lately has been poor. Even the ship parts dealer was out of most of his stock. "Look, I know you are looking for a reason to go to Valua. But other than the upcoming executions, I don't know what to tell you."

Aika thought for a moment. "Hey Vyse. Isn't Drachma hunting that crazy huge arcwhale?"

"Rhaknam... So he's still hunting that thing? Hmm... Well, I haven't got any in stock here yet, but..." he paused a moment, "A Valuan soldier told me that they developed a new weapon called a Harpoon Cannon. It's a giant, drill-shaped harpoon mounted to the bow of a ship. Now, he says that in tests it has the power to destroy small islands... in one shot. But as of now they are only available in Valua at the Lower City docks."

Vyse perked up at this news. "And that's our ticket to Valua. I only hope we get there in time. Let's go find the old fart and give him the news. Looks like our luck is finally turning around..."

It didn't take the pair long to find the old captain as he was rather difficult to miss. It also didn't take long to get him to agree to go. But no plan survives its first run as they soon find they need a passport to get in. As the three worked through several ideas, an old trader offered them a plan.  
>"I couldn't help but overhear you are looking for passport, yes?"<br>"Yeah, we need to get to Valua but can't wait a month."  
>"Well, from what I hear... the pirate Baltor is hanging around South Dannel Strait. You get me home to Nasr safely, I give you passport, yes?"<br>Vyse and Aika both looked to the captain, who only nodded.  
>"You got yourself a deal."<p>

IS*IS*IS*IS

Sora ran through his final pre-flight checks, keeping an eye on his tracker. According to the map he was given, they were almost to Nasr. Suddenly, the coordinates started moving erratically as if they were getting tossed around. 'Damn... Need to hurry this up...'

"APU active... All systems green..." Looking behind him, he saw the strike pack boosters light up. "Strike pack ignition confirmed... OKAY GUYS OPEN THE HANGAR DOOR!" One of the villagers lowered the door and gave a thumbs up. Returning the gesture, he punched the throttle forward. Afterburners and boosters roared, throwing cones of violet flame behind him. Soon, he was airborne and turning towards the Nasr borders. As he passed the island again, the crack of a sonic boom rattled the islanders. As the villagers watched him disappear, one could be heard saying, "That...is one fast little bugger."

Over the desert isles of the Red Moon, two vessels circled and closed on each other, cannons firing at a rapid pace. One of them was a large cruiser flying black sails and flag, the other was a smaller frigate flying a fisherman's flag. As they continued to circle, the smaller vessel fired its broadside cannons. Two of the shots went wide, but the third hit right in a cannon port causing a small explosion and a shower of debris.

"Nice shot, girl! Boy, swing us around. He's trying to manuever for a broadside and he's got more guns than we do." As Vyse spun the wheel to port, the pirate ship fired again. The hull shook as a small red light popped on. "Grrrr. Guns and butter... damn it all, they hit the mess." As they continued on course, they saw the pirate ship slowing down and starting to turn. "Looks like they want to get behind us. What do you wanna do, boy?" "Let get behind them. They'll never expect us to turn it around on them." The old man, Drachma, nodded to him. Turning the wheel hard starboard, he opened up the throttle. The ship, called the Little Jack, suddenly shot around the back of the much larger vessel. Aika, seeing a shot, fired another broadside. All three shots struck home, causing an explosion of wood and metal. Both Vyse and Aika cheered and stopped paying attention as the pirate ship came to a halt. But, before Drachma could issue a warning, the Little Jack flew right into its sights. The ship fired a full broadside, striking the main sail and destroying the primary engine. Left with only the secondary and no way to manuever, they watched as Baltor came around and line up the finishing blow.

"Well, boy. Looks like the end of the road." Vyse, refusing to give in, kept trying to maneuver. Aika bowed her head and gave a prayer. Drachma simply stared out at the large ship. Suddenly an explosion, followed by a strange double-crack, erupted from the side of Baltor's ship. "What in the blue blazes was that?" Vyse and Aika looked out into the sky, following a set of white contrails. Finally, they spotted the valkyrie as it moved to make another pass. "It's Sora! Vyse, we're saved!" Vyse simply laughed as Drachma stared at the strange craft and wondered how the two rogues knew of it.

Bringing itself between the two ships, the valkyrie switched to gerwalk and hovered, bringing its massive underbelly AGNI to bear. "Attention, unknown vessel. This is Sora Hyrin of the Blue Rogues. Withdraw at once or I will open fire." In response, they fired a volley of torpedoes. Bringing his missiles online, he targeted several and haloed the rest for the gunpod. "I warned you." Moving the fighter through a high speed dance, he fired both missiles and guns, destroying the incoming torpedoes. ~AGNI ONLINE~ Remembering the kick, he braced the fighter in battroid mode and fired at Baltor's engines. The massive cannon bucked the little craft and sent a stream into the side of the ship, lasing through both sides. In the explosions that followed, the vessel raised a white flag and began limpinig away. Sora laughed, surprised the ship was still flying, and let it go.

Pulling up alongside the Little Jack, he saw Vyse, Aika, and an old man out on the deck. Opening the canopy, he called out. "Hey guys, I was in the area and thought you might like a hand."  
>Aika laughed, "You know, so far you have a knack for showing up in time to save me. Anything I should know about?"<br>"Ha! Saving damsels in distress seems to be a family occupation. Letting such beauty be destroyed is like a cardinal sin." Aika blushed brightly.  
>"Well, boy. You showed up at a good time. Can that thing tow us back to Sailor's Isle?"<br>As he spoke, the trader's ship pulled alongside handing his passport to Vyse. When Vyse thanked him, the trader left for Nasrad, pulling away at a quick pace.

Sora was still hovering next to the deck rail and thinking about the towing question. "I don't see why not. I'll latch onto the stern and push you guys back." As he settled back into his seat and reached to close the canopy, Aika stopped him. "Can I ride with you?" She was still blushing as she said this, but had a curious look on her face. Nodding, he maneuvered closer. Extending the mecha's hand, he carefully lifted her from the deck and brought her up towards the cockpit. "Be careful climbing in." Gingerly, she climbed into the cockpit, then planted herself on Sora's lap. Looking around, she saw gauges and switches that had not been visible before.

Closing the canopy, he brought the little fighter behind the Little Jack. Reaching out, the mecha grasped the hull and used the leg thrusters to turn the ship. Telling everyone to hold tight, the engines flared and both ships flew onward to Sailor's Isle.

IS*IS*IS*IS

_I was honestly surprised at Aika's boldness, even if I didn't show it. It was just one of those things that seemed out of place. I did laugh at the look on Vyse's face as she got settled. I tell you, I had a lot of trouble keeping rudder level... Not that she was big or anything like that... I was having difficulty sitting still with all of her squirming. When she finally realized this, she had a smirk like you'd find on a cat that caught a canary._

_Anyway, I finally got to see Sailor's Isle. And, I'll admit, it's a nice place. Virtually no crime, friendly people. We did have to pay an arm and a leg for repairs on the Little Jack, but we also paid for a full overhaul. So the next few days were spent at a local inn just lounging around. Well..Drachma, Aika, and I lounged around. Vyse was stuck working to help fix the ship as that would bring the prices down. Aika also introduced me to Polly and her cooking. Polly's was the most well known diner in the area... and it was well worth the money._

_Back to the journal then... We loaded up the valkyrie in the rear bay with the lifeboats. Because it was capable of walking, I made sure the boats were still available. With the repairs finished, we set out for Valua at full speed. We weren't letting the Rogues down. In the short time I've been here, they've become family. And Aika... I'm still figuring that out. We are close. But her actions around me are confusing. I guess that only the coming days will tell what happens there._  
><em>From the Journals of Sora Hyrin<em>


	7. Prison Break

**A/N I actually got an email about the use of the journal entries to help push the story along. The entries are a way for me to keep track of the story and help fill plot holes. I find them a lot easier to write as well. As for when I'm gonna update next...well...Here's the next round! Enjoy! ~Skygunner**

Prison Break

_Arcadia is a world that never ceases to amaze me. I already knew of its six moons, but I never knew the effect they had on the world below. The Silver moon, from what I understand, is neutral, with its magic based on life and death. Mid Ocean falls under the light of this moon. There's its like a perpetual springtime, never too hot nor too cold. The Red moon, however, radiates heat like a second sun. The land beneath it, Nasr, is just a massive desert. Now, we are traveling to Valua. Its a land of constant darkness and overcast skies. It also has constant thunderstorms. It makes me very glad I didn't crash there. I've been in a lightning strike before and have no desire to go through that again. In fact, I was very lucky it didn't fry the ejection seat._

_While here, I've had the chance to study Arcadian magic. The majority of the people here are non magical. Wait...scratch that. They lack they ability to cast the spells without a focus, like a moonstone. Now, moonstones are unique in that they retain the properties of their source. Aika let me try out her blue moonstone... well... let's just say they won't let me do it again. Blue represents wind and water. I guess, from what she tells me, that I have way too much magic to use the stones properly... Unless mass destruction is my goal. I just about threw everyone on deck overboard. Drachma just had a huge smirk on his face as Vyse picked himself up from the edge of the deck. I swear the old man has a mischievous streak._

_Aika continues to surprise me. Its a three week long trip to Valua from Sailor's Isle and only a week has passed. The four of us have meshed pretty well together so far. And, we found a way to fit all of us in here on this tiny ship. Drachma has his own quarters, which is a given. Aika was given the other room, also a given. Vyse set up a cot down in the engine room. He says he likes the heat and the noise. As for me, I'm sleeping on the wing of my valkyrie... Never again will I use an engine housing. Good grief, I keep getting off track. Aika has continued to surprise me as she is constantly trying to learn Hylian magic. And I'll admitthat she managed a small flame once or twice. She may make a promising student for me, and who knows, maybe the closeness we have already started to share will grow. I know I wouldn't mind it at all._

_IS*IS*IS*IS*_

_Well, we've entered Valuan airspace. And I've just now caught my first look at a Valuan airship. Looks like the lands of the Yellow moon have a technical advantage over the rest of the world. More powerful, electric engines... Steel hulls... Actual freaking turrets. I was surprised that I didn't see any fighters. But that wasn't the most impressive thing I'd seen. No, it was the entrance to Valua. A massive gate...with a fortress built in. If I had to take an estimate, I'd say from the ground to the top it stood about 2 kilometers high and one wide at the least. Built between two mountains, it was the only way in or out. And the most impressive thing about it was its ability to move. IT MOVES! On one side was a mass of solid armor. From what the old man tells me, it withstood a siege by the entire Nasrian armada... with little to no damage. Then, Valua spun the gate, revealing rows upon rows of cannons that would put even the Frontier's railguns to shame. During the same siege, these cannons routed the enemy forces. I think a battlestar would have trouble cracking that thing. Valua's main city is divided into three sections. There's the Palace section, which holds a massive coliseum. There's the clean and proper Upper City. Then, there's the Lower City... which is where we landed. The place is a dump and reminds of the slums if Dreg Epona. Only its dirtier, smellier, and the people a lot more desperate for coin._

_Drachma already told us to find any info we could and to reserve a room somewhere. Meanwhile, he would stay behind and oversee the dock workers fitting his brand new harpoon cannon to the Little Jack. Anyway, as I write this, we've come up with a plan. According to a Lower city youth named Marco, there are catacombs beneath the ground that connect everything. Turns out the Rogues are to be executed in the coliseum tomorrow afternoon. From what I'm understanding, Valuan executions are more like gladiator matches... except the prisoners get nothing to defend themselves with. And whether or not the prisoners are bound is up to the cries of the crowds. Sometimes they like pleading victims, other times they want one that runs for it. These are some sick people here. Anywho, we will be using the catacombs to enter the arena from below. Marco has warned us of some crazy creature the lives over there. Hopefully we don't run into it. The plan is to get in, get the Rogues, find Fina, and get out. Hopefully just another milkrun..._

_From the Journals of Sora Hyrin_

IS*IS*IS*IS*

Sora, Vyse, Aika and Marco were all gathered at the entrance to the catacombs trying to figure out the best way through. "Vyse, the fastest route is still the most dangerous. Several sections of the tunnels are open to the skies below and all of it is fragile. This other route add ten minutes, but at least the ground won't collapse under our feet. The problem with that one is that is creature territory." Sora ran a hand through his hair, annoyed that both ways were just as bad. "Marco, which is safer for injured people? Would dealing with that creature be easier for us in the end?"  
>Marco nodded, "Yes. All Valuans who know of the catacombs know that the critter lives there. They see us going that way, they'll assume we are dinner." Vyse slapped Marco on the back. "Then that's the way we are gonna go. Sora, how are you feeling? You up for another tumble?" Pulling his sabers, he did a small kata. "All ready to go. Let's just hope I don't lose control again, though." Aika reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just focus on the result. As you told me before, that's all that matters with magic." Sora visibly relaxed and twirled his buster pistol before holstering it. "Then let's rock and roll. The Rogues are counting on us."<p>

Crawling down into the tunnels they all noticed torches on the walls, already lit. Marco simply walked forward stating they were his idea because he lived here. Then, Sora smelled it. The water was off-color and the area smelled like rotting flesh. 'Bloodwater...' ran through his mind as he shook his head. Sticking to the dry sections, Marco led them slowly, but surely, through the tunnels. The lack of anything even remotely like a rodent gave Sora goosebumps. 'Not even the rats go near this thing...' As they moved deeper into the tunnels, the water began receding until they vanished completely, and the smell of decay and death began to stifle the air.

"The creature lives under the arena, hidden in the place where they dump the bodies. It usually doesn't leave so its probably home... and very hungry."  
>"Any ideas on what it is?"<br>"All I know is its very large and very fast. Its skin is see-through in some places. I really don't know what it is. One of the guesses in Lower City is that it's one of that crazy admiral's experiments gone bad."  
>At this, Sora looked at him, "What crazy admiral?"<br>"Admiral DeLoco of the Fifth Fleet. Looks like a kid in a weird suit with a bubble dome over his head. Smartest inventor we ever saw...but completely off his rocker."  
>"Great. Mad scientist turned Admiral. Just what the world needs... a walking timebomb." Vyse and Aika both nodded in agreement as Marco suddenly stopped. "I don't think we're alone..."<p>

Drawing weapons, everyone went back to back as a horrifying, gurgling screech tore through the darkness. Then, they saw it. A large, almost blob-lilke creature scuttled toward them, its skin glowing in the dark. As it drew near, they could see into its enormous belly and were horrified at the sight of human skulls bobbing around inside. "We... we kinda were looking for it anyway. Marco, stay back. Everyone else... CHARGE!"

It came as a shock to all of them when the creature fell after only a few blows. Keeping everyone back, Sora went to check on the creature. Thinking it dead, he turned to face the others and everything went dark, followed by an overpowering smell of bile. 'This thing...just swallowed me... oh HELL NO!' Pushing his magic out in waves, pulses of energy exploded around him violently.

Vyse, Aika, and Marco stood in shock as the creature swallowed Sora whole. As it approached them, it stopped and looked at its own belly. They could all see violet light pulsing brightly within and with each pulse, its belly expanded more and more. Finally, in a shower of gore, it exploded, throwing the creature up and back and leaving a pool of bile. And, in the middle of it all, stood Sora, sopping wet and pissed off. "I hate being eaten..."was all he said before pulsing his magic again and throwing the bile and fluid that was on him away. Walking towards them, he continued to wring out his clothes. "I seriously hate being eaten. Let's go...I know this smell isn't going to come out anytime soon." Continuing on, everyone chuckled at Sora's misfortune.

"Well...this is it. The arena entrance."  
>"Thanks, Marco. we really do appreciate this."<br>"Just don't die up there."

IS*IS*IS*IS*

Dyne looked left and right, seeing his entire crew with hand bounds. Looking at his first mate, he said, "Looks like we may not be getting out of this one, Lukas." "Giving up already, Dyne?" Dyne shrugged. "Only thing getting us out of this is a miracle." Waiting patiently as the sentence was called out to the crowds, he noticed something off behind him.

An explosion of power ripped through the arena as a grate near the executioner's stage was blown off its hinges along with a good sized section of rock. Out of the still smoking hole crawled Vyse, Aika, and to Dyne's surprise, Sora with weapons at the ready. A closer look showed the barrel of Sora's gun smoking slightly.

"ROGUES! RUN FOR IT!"  
>"Vyse, Aika, keep the small fry off them. I'll take the ugly one."<p>

Holstering his pistol, he drew his sabers and darted forward with a speed that startled even Galcian up in the stands. Watching the boy charge forward, several soldiers fell as the beam blades sliced through them as if the armor they wore wasn't there. "Hmm... an interesting development. May even give me a run for my gold." "What was that, milord?" "Nothing, Ramirez. Take Fina to the train. I'll be along shortly." Walking to the rail overlooking the arena, Galcian removed his cloak and drew a massive sword. Then, taking a breath, he leapt into the arena.

Dyne stayed back until the last Rogue had left and was about to leave himself when he saw Galcian leap into the arena. "Shit... Vyse, everyone! Get out! Galcian is in here, RUN!" As everyone turned and made a break for it, Sora was cut off by the admiral's landing. Vyse grabbed hold of Aika as she tried to go back and she called for him to get out.

"So, you are the one the pirates were talking about back at the rogue village. Play a while, won't you?" Sora looked past Galcian and shouted, "Go, I'll catch up." Dyne was about to protest when Aika interrupted him. "If Sora says he'll catch up, then he will." Turning to Sora, she nodded and mouthed at him to make sure he comes back. Sora nodded once more, then reactivated his sabers as the others dropped into the tunnel.

"I'm surprised you think you can win, boy."  
>"You haven't done your homework. I think I'm a bit more than you can chew on."<br>Galcian laughed, "Big words, little man. Let's see you back them up then."  
>Neither of them realized that Vyse, Aika, and Dyne were peeking up over the edge of the tunnel, watching them closely.<p>

Galcian seemed to blur as he moved forward in a lunge, attempting to run Sora through. Surprise on his face, he barely leapt up and over the edge of the blade. Spinning around, he brought his off-hand saber around to his enemy's head, followed closely by the other. Galcian ducked and rolled away, bringing his own sword up in a guard. "You're very gifted... and those weapons of yours are very unique. I'd like a chance to study them. I'll let you go if you leave one behind." Sora shook his head, "Not a chance. I don't feel like giving ideas to that crazy little mad scientist of yours." Galcian swung again, much faster this time. Bringing up his sabers, Sora was even more surprised when they didn't cut through. Feeling himself getting pushed back, he brought his magic up in an attempt to boost his own strength. But despite the boost, or perhaps because of it, the rock below him cracked and broke as his legs became piledrivers plowing through the ground. All the while, Galcian pushed harder, driving him deeper into the rock. Yet, Sora never faltered, surprising the older man with his strength. 'Not this time, old geezer...' Bringing his magic up to full power, the changes went through his body once more. Violet bolts crackled in the air as his eyes turned red and began to glow. His hair darkened to a blood red and the change in strength was readily apparent. "You lose, old man. Never mess with a Hylian."

With previous unheard of strength, he threw Galcian back and followed up with a bolt of fiery magic. Caught by surprise, the older fighter was hit in the chest and thrown back once more. Galcian charged once again and swung, only to see that the Sora he thought he sliced through was only an image. "I'm behind you... human." Turning around, he only saw a blur and heard echoing laughter. Galcian, bringing his own power to bear, was still only partially able to track him. But, that was enough. Sora was stopped in his tracks as Galcian again brought his blade down. In a violent crash of energy, their blades collided as both fighters blurred back into view. Crash after crash, strike after strike, they continued to attack, defend and parry blows at amazing speeds. Finally though, Sora saw a chance to retreat. "Bye, Old Man. It's been fun." Leaping away, he dove straight into the tunnels and disappeared. Galcian dropped to his knees, winded. "That... was a lot harder than I thought..."

IS*IS*IS*IS*

_I think I need a vacation...Seriously. No, don't laugh. This shit is gonna kill me someday. I'm gonna underestimate a target and die. That guy, Galcian, is definitely something else. He's gotta be what...50 something. And he was keeping up with me at full power. The good news is that the physical changes have stopped happening and staying...well, any new ones that is. The bad new is that I think I finally understand the magic mumbo-jumbo my aunt was always cramming our heads with about magical limits and walls. She says the body produces an infinite amount of magic. But, our genetics put limits and walls into place to keep us from hurting ourselves. My genetics, from what I had been told, were unique. As I understood it, I have the walls...but no upper limit. That means if I have enough of a desire or need, I may be able to break down a wall and access more magic. I'm just unsure of what that will do to me. I felt that wall today. If I have to face Galcian again... I need that wall to break. Because next time...he'll be ready for me._

IS*IS*IS*IS*

Sora hit the ground hard, as shown by the small, spidering cracks around his impact point. Vyse, Aika, and Dyne finished climbing down and checked on him. "Idiot kid, what the hell was he thinking, taking on Galcian by himself! That is something I would expect from you, Vyse. Not a trained military officer."  
>"In his defense, he did fight him to a stale-mate. Looks like his only injuries are from the landing...which is actually normal for him now that I think about it."<br>"That's not the point, Vyse. He should have..."  
>"Done exactly what I did." Everyone looked over to see Sora standing up, albeit very slowly. Then, brushing himself off, he continued. "If I hadn't fought him, he'd have followed us. he'd pick us off one by one until we were all dead. Dyne, you're a great captain that is loved and respected by your crew. Hell, I respect you. But I have a very unique ability to gauge the capabilities of people around me.<br>"I am potentially stronger than he is. However, he is older and more experienced. That evens us out. I have the ability to wipe out everyone within a thousand kilometers of here. There are spells made to do just that. I needed to gauge my opponent better, so that's what I did. I don't regret it. Right now though... we need to get the hell out of here before that same old fart gets a second wind."  
>Vyse, however, stopped them. "Where's Fina?" Dyne looked proud. "She's our friend and Rogues don't leave friends behind." "Good answer, son. I heard something abiout a train. Goes from the arena to Upper City and the Grand Fortress. If what I got from Marco is correct, that way," Dyne pointed down another path,"will take you there fast enough to catch them in Upper City." Looking in the direction Dyne pointed, Vyse nodded. "C'mon Aika. We're not leaving her behind." "I'll head back to the Little Jack, guys. We may need the valkyrie to help us make an...explosive getaway." As Vyse and Aika took off down another tunnel, Dyne and the rest moved on back toward Lower City. The trip back didn't take nearly as long as the trip there and, after explaining the situation to Drachma, the Little Jack was airborne.<br>"So... How do you plan to take off, boy? She's not exactly made of metal."  
>"No worries, Cap'n. I got it covered. Just worry about Vyse, Aika, and Fina." Drachma nodded and turned to converse with Dyne as Sora made his way below deck to the launch deck.<p>

The Little Jack looked pretty much the same as it always did with one exception. A massive harpoon was mounted to the bow of the tiny vessel. As it moved through the Valuan skies, it ceered off towards Upper City. Off in the background, a small rose-colored Valuan cruiser shadowed them. After a short while, Dyne's lookout spotted Vyse and the rest through a train window, trapped by Valuan troops. Drachma flipped a green light switch, lighting up the green light in the emergency bay. The small door opened, and the valkyrie dropped into free-fall.  
>"It isn't supposed to fall...is it?"<br>"Flew last time I saw it."  
>Suddenly, deafening double-crack split the air as it rocketed straight up into the clouds before diving at the train. "Well...better get ready to pick them up." As quickly as Sora dove, he pulled up in gerwalk and took aim. Firing, he took everyone by surprise as he used the gunpod to saw the train car in half. As the half with the Valuan fell back and slowed down, the Little Jack dropped a ladder and picked up the three teens. Then, it and the valkyrie made a break for the fortress gate. Pulling alongside, Sora popped his canopy.<br>"Gate's closed and I'm showing multiple contacts closing in on us. Keep the ship moving, fire back if you need to. I'm gonna try and punch a hole or figure out another idea."  
>As the canopy closed, a high pitched double whine came from the engines as their power output skyrocketed. Then, in a burst of flame, he shot forward towards the fortress. Seeing the rows of cannons on his side zeroing in on him, he rolled to the side as several rounds flew through where he had been. Strafing several cannons, he pulled back and lined up the AGNI. The following explosion rocked the fortress but didn't punch through. The Valuans in the fortress however, didn't care about that. They were wondering what hit them. 'Crap...not working.'<br>"Little Jack, this is Hyrin. Plan A isn't working. Brace yourselves, I've got a Plan B but your not gonna like it."  
>"Whats your plan, boy?"<br>"I drag the Little Jack into Upper Sky and over the wall."  
>"You're right. I don't like it. But it doesn't look like we have another choice. They look like they mean business."<br>"Brace yourselves." Switching to battroid mode, he dug into the lower hull and locked into it.  
>"Initiating scramjets."<p>

Several additional vents opened up in the mechs legs, allowing more air to be forced into the engine. And with that, the engines roared, pushing the ship up faster and faster. Lightning flashed around them as they climbed through the clouds. Finally, when the Rogues thought it wouldn't stop, the clouds broke revealing blue sky and no wall. Setting course, he towed the Little Jack back to Pirate Isle.

IS*IS*IS*IS*

_I will admit that was not my first idea. Towing the Little Jack through Upper Sky put a massive strain on my engines. Though the people of Pirate Isle were very happy to see us again, Drachma was anxious to leave. We stayed long enough to repair any damage to the Little Jack, eat a meal at Vyse's house, then took off for Nasr. Fina finally told us why she was here. She is one of the last survivors of the ancient Silver Civilization. She was sent to recover a series of special Moon Crystals before the Valuans could find them. From what I understand, they can call forth some sort of massive beast that is pretty much immortal. I think there is something moore to it. Fina may not know of it, but its just a feeling that the crystals do a lot more than that. And...if I'm right, we are all neck deep in keese shit._

_From the journals of Sora Hyrin_


	8. Fire Walker

**Authors Note: I do apologize for the late chapter. Work keeps me very, very busy. Also, let me know how I'm doing. I think I probably could have done better on this chapter in a lot of ways.**

**Fire****Walker**

_Well__, __we __found __another __use __for __the __harpoon __today__. __Just __like __you__'__d __find __coral __reefs __in __the __sea__. __Here __on __Arcadia__, __they __have __stone __reefs__. __Basically__, __it__'__s __a __somewhat __dense __asteroid __belt__. __Well__, __the __harpoon __was __well __advertised__. __It __shattered __right __through __the __reef __and __kept __on __going__. __So __we __reeled __it __in and __kept __firing __until __we __had __a __hole __large __enough __to __fly __through__. __Ingenious__, __right__? __Our __trip __thus __far __has __now __taken __us __into __Nasr__, __more __specifically __into __the __desert __town __of __Maramba__. __And __that __is __currently __where __we __are __stuck__. __My __valkyrie __is __half __buried __in __the __sand __and __the __Little __Jack __is __nowhere __to __be __found__. __The __old __bastard __actually __had __the __balls __to __dump __us __here__. __Now__, __technically__, __I __could __carry __a __passenger __in __my __lap__, __but __that __still __leaves __two __here__. __So __that__'__s __a __no__-__go__. __And __I__'__m __not __gonna __leave __them __here __and __go __to __get __help__. __I __had __enough __old __school __Rupees __locked __away __in __my __cargo __bay __for __emergencies__, __which __means __shelter __and __food __isn__'__t __a __problem__. __So __we __are __on __our __own__. __Vyse __is __currently __wandering __the __town __looking __for __information __about __old __ruins __and __legends__. __And __I __am __currently __digging __out __my __valkyrie__. __If __I __EVER __see __that __rusty __old __bastard __again__, __we__'__ll __see __how __much __he __likes __forty __millimeter __shells __ripping __his __boat __to __shreds__..._

_You __know__, __I __just __realized __something __good __about __all __this__. __The __heat __here __reminds __me __a __lot __of __home__. __It__'__s __funny__... __Kharak __is __gone __and __here __is __a __village __that __could __have __been __taken__... __right__...__out__...? __What __the __hell__? __That__'__s __a __Goddess __damned __TRIFORCE __marking __on __that __well__! __No__, __I__'__m __serious__. __Now __I__'__m __damn __curious __as __to __the __relationship __between __the __Hylians __and __Arcadians__. __Cause __I __just __found __a __link __in __a __freaking __desert __village__._

_Every __time __I __write __in __this __thing__, __Aika __gives __me __funny __looks__. __She __tells __me __its __because __of __the __faces __I __make __while __looking __around __and __thinking__. __I __think __she __just __wants __to __read __it__. __Of __all __of __us__, __Aika __and __I __are __having __the __easiest __time __with __the __heat__. __Vyse__, __who __is __used __to __hard __work__, __is __adjusting__...__slowly__. __Fina__, __though__, __is __the __one __we __are __worried __about__. __I __don__'__t __know __where __she __is __from__, __though __my __suspicions __are __growing__, __but __she __is __not __a __person __for __heat__. __I __also __just __had __a __thought __about __Vyse__... __well__, __another __one__. __The __way __things __are __shaping __up__, __he__'__ll __be __captain __of __a __ship __in __no __time __at __all__. __And __any __crew __he __gets __will __need __to __be __disciplined __and __able __to __work __together__. __So__, __my __idea __is __to __put __his __new __crew __through __a __crash __course __in __Hylian __military __training__. __I__'__ll __run __it __by __Vyse __later__, __but __I __think __he __may __like __the __idea__. __Today__, __though__, __they __are __taking __a __trip __to __the __local __pub __and __inn__. __And__ I __still __need __to __dig __out __that __damn __plane__...__it__'__s __going __to __be __a __long __day__..._

_From __the __Journals __of __Sora __Hyrin_

IS*IS*IS*IS*

Two days have passed since Drachma had abandoned the four friends in Maramba. And while Vyse, Aika, and Fina went to find information on the Crystal and it location, Sora was currently digging sand out of his portside engine and was already halfway inside it. Digging his fingers into a crevice, a large pile of sand broke off and landed on his head. "I'm going to kill..." "Hey Mister!" Sora, not expecting the call, jumped and smacked straight into a thruster assembly. "Ow..." Crawling out, he saw a small Nasrian boy there.

"What you need, kid? I kinda need to get back to work."

"What'cha doin'?"

"Trying to get sand out of my engine."

"Why?"

"Cuz sand in my engine is bad."

"Why is it bad? I like sand."

Sora sighed and sat down. "I don't mind sand. But sand melts and gums things up when it gets really hot. Can I get back to work now?"

The kid nodded and ran back down the road. 'Back to the grind. Stupid desert is too much like home. Even the kids are annoying.' Crawling back inside the engine, he went back to digging.

It was midday when they returned and Sora heard them talking as they got closer. Listening to their conversation, he continued digging into the sand.

"Damn it, Vyse. Something is definitely fishy here and you are being too... too... MALE to notice it. That...woman... offers a ride for nothing. NOTHING! She's a dancer at the pub!"

Sora, laughing to himself, crawled out of the engine. Then, he heard Fina's response.

"I think she likes him. Who wouldn't like him?" He snorted at this.

"That's not the point, Fina. Something is really wrong here and …"

"It'll be fine, Aika. You'll see."

Finally the trio arrived as Sora dusted himself off. "Sounds like you found something?"

Vyse nodded. "Yep. The crystal was buried in the Temple of Pryrnn. A woman with a ship is willing to take us there and back tomorrow morning."

Sora, too, thought that sounded fishy. "And why couldn't she go now?"

"She said she needed a day to prepare."

"Vyse. Something about that sounds strange. She just needs to start the engine, fly out there, sit there, and fly back. I'm gonna agree with Aika on this one. Something about that doesn't make sense."

"You would agree with her." At this, Aika went red in the face and Fina took a step back. Sora stepped forward and looked Vyse in the eye.

"Vyse. I want you to listen very carefully. If she is a dancer, she shouldn't have a ship. Dancers don't make that much. If she has a ship, someone gave or borrowed it to her. What if that someone is a certain greying Admiral named Galcian who is paying her to keep tabs on us? Start thinking outside the box. Play along for now, but watch her closely. Something will happen tomorrow. Count on it." Turning around, he crawled up and into the cockpit. Aika, watched him, then turned to the others. "Go on ahead. I'll be there in a bit." Vyse and Fina nodded, then walked off towards the Inn.

Aika sat next to one of the valkyrie's legs as it stood in GERWALK mode. Exhausted from her arguing with Vyse, she barely noticed the sun beating down on her. Sora, however, saw her and moved one of the arms over her head. Looking at the radar, he saw a couple of contacts moving away, but nothing unusual. Shutting down the valkyrie, he climbed down and sat next to Aika. "Long day, huh?" She hummed a yes and started to nod off. "Hey now, don't fall asleep. The Brat might be back soon!" She looked at him. "Brat?" "Yeah, this little kid that keeps sneaking up on me, making me jump and bash my head inside my engine. Then he asks a lot of annoying questions until I throw something at him. He comes around every hour or so." She laughed as, sure enough, the kid was walking up towards them. "See! See! This is what I deal with."

"So mister, are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done. And now I'm trying to relax."

"Why? Now you can play."

"No... Now I can sleep." Aika snorted, then blushed as she realized what she had done.

"But I want to play..."

"Kid, listen. I've been at this for two days and two nights. I need sleep. When I don't sleep, I get jumpy. And when I get jumpy..." he threw his boot knife into a nearby tree, "things and people get hurt. I like you, kid. You got a big heart. I don't wanna hurt you, k?"

By this point, Aika was rolling with laughter. The kid, seeing a lost cause, began running to find his friends. "Wow. I feel sorry for you now, Sora. Maybe I can think of something to brighten your day." Sora leaned back and rested against the leg of the valkyrie, closing his eyes. "You don't have to mmph..." His eyes snapping open, he saw and felt Aika's lips on his. Then, as quickly as it happened, she pulled away and then leaned back as well with a slight blush. Quickly falling asleep, a small smile appeared on her face. "Well, I'll be damned. Wasn't expecting that. But I'm not gonna complain either. Leaning over, he planted a small peck on her forehead, then leaned back again. Closing his eyes, he too fell asleep.

Vyse awoke early the next morning with a nagging feeling in his mind. Looking at Sora's bunk, he found it empty. 'Odd... he likes his sleep.' Moving to the hall, he peeked into the girls room to find only Fina, also sleeping. 'Aika isn't here either...?' Waking Fina, the two of them proceeded outside and towards the valkyrie. The sight that greeted them was one they had only seen once before, and this time in broad daylight. Sora and Aika were sleeping peacefully. Aika had a grip on Sora not unlike that of a teddy bear. Sora, however, just lay there oblivious to the world. Both of them had smiles on their faces. "Well...I never expected this. Well, this soon anyway." Fina giggled as Aika gave Sora a squeeze in her sleep. "Well, it is kind of cute, Vyse."

As one, the two of them awoke slowly. Then, as if it happened everyday, untangled themselves from each other. Still oblivious to their watchers, they got in a quick kiss before Vyse cleared his throat. "Hi Vyse." Both had a slight blush, but showed absolutely no shame. "Sleep well, guys?" Both nodded, again as one. Vyse was finding this whole thing odd. "How are you feeling?" "Like a million rupees/gold pieces." Now he was worried. The responses were right... but were from the wrong people. "Aika, why did you say rupees? And why did you say gold?" Both looked at each other as if silently conversing. As both moved to speak, they suddenly closed their mouths. Finally, Sora answered. "I think what we have is actually a very rare occurrence... Though now that I think about it, it seems pretty common in my family. It's simply called a bond or link. Thoughts and feelings could be sent back and forth and, with practice, over long distances. I thought it was only a Hylian thing though." Aika went into thought and then Sora suddenly coughed and spluttered. "I HEARD THAT, AIKA! And no, Vyse, I will NOT repeat it." Aika simply laughed and Vyse shook his head, chuckling. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

The trip out to the Temple of Pryrnn took almost the whole day. Vyse, Aika, and Fina went with the dancer in order to give no indication there was a fourth person in their group. Sora trailed above them in Upper Sky, waiting for a chance to land and head into the temple.

_Everything __okay__, __Aika__?~_

_Yes__. __And __I __keep __getting __funny __looks __because __it __looks __like __I__'__m __smiling __randomly__.~_

_Alright__, __well __I__'__m __about __two __miles __above __you __hiding __in __the __sun__. __I __can __see __what __looks __like __the __Temple __up __ahead__. __I__'__m __gonna __land __and __keep __out __of __sight__.~_

_Kay__. __See __you __soon__.~_

Punching the throttle, the wings folded back and the now familiar double-crack echoed through the air. Landing behind the temple, he punched up the remote pilot program. 'Let's see...What does this thing do?' Setting up the system, he found it was surprisingly simple. 'I love new technology. With this set, I just send a signal and it comes to get me.' Hearing Aika's laughter in his head, he sent back, ~_Hey __now__, __I __am __not __easily __amused__, __besides __I __don__'__t __poke __around __in __your __head__. __I __might __find __something __traumatizing __in __there__.~ ~__Who __knows__... __You __might __like __it__.~_

Blushing, Sora closed the link and shut down his engines. It didn't take long for the small Nasrian craft to arrive. Just as expected Bellena, the dancer, refused to enter the temple. "I'm a dancer, not a fighter. Only thing I'd do is distract you." As the rest approached me, I came out of hiding. "Well... Shall we?" And, once more a group of four, they entered the ancient temple.

IS*IS*IS*IS*

_The __temple __was __something __I __found __to __be __extraordinary__. __Everything __from __the __brick work __to __the __style __of __art __intrigued __me__. __It __reminded __me __heavily __of __home__. __Then __I __saw __something__. __Engraved __on __one __wall__, __seemingly __out __of __place__, __was __a __single __phrase __in __Ancient __Hylian__. __Translated__, __it __said__, '__Here __lies __the __power __of __Din__'__s __fiery __hands__.' __Okay__, __now __this __is __freaking __me __out __a __bit__. __Aika __was __able __to __pick __up __on __my __unease__. __Further __in __was __another __word__, __one __that __meant __Fire __Eater__. __As __we __had __continued __to __explore__, __we __were __finding __Ancient __Hylian __everywhere__. __Maybe __I__'__m __not __really __all __that __far __from __home__. __Fina __could __also __read __the __ancient __language__, __saying __it __was __a __dialect __of __Silvite__. __So __now __I__'__m __wondering __just __where __did __my __people __come __from__. __Did __we __come __from __Arcadia __before __the __Rains__? __Or __did __we __settle __here __once __before __and __then __leave __again__? __The __answers__, __some __of __them __at __least__, __lie __on __Arcadia__. __And __I __swear __I__'__m __going __to __find __them__._

_From__ the __Journals __of __Sora __Hyrin_

IS*IS*IS*IS*

As the group traversed the temple, torches would light by themselves. Murals of ancient scenes and battles covered the walls in a never-ending story. As Sora read through the murals, he saw an ancient legend drawn out. "The hero's triumph," the other turned to look at him as he traced the mural, "on cataclysm's eve wields three tokens of virtue. The Master Blade he will then receive, keeping the knight's line true..." "What's that mean, Sora?" Looking further down the wall, he saw an image of the Imprisoning War. "This isn't a mural of Nasrian history. Its a mural of Ancient Hylian history.

"This... is a depiction of the Imprisoning war. That quote was the world's first reference to the Hero of Time. But this, this shouldn't be here. Something doesn't add up."

Walking further down, they saw another mural. "Do you know this one?" Sora nodded.

"The Battle of Good and Evil. This is actually a battle from my family history... though, I'd rather not talk about it right now." The murals ended there, the rest have been corroded or destroyed beyond recognition. In place of the murals, written in Ancient Hylian, was a single sentence. "Beware the Wyrm?"

Deeper and deeper underground they went, following the temple corridors. As they continued descending, the temperature began to rise. "This... is seriously not normal. Even out here, it should be getting cooler as we go down." Fina shook her head. "We are getting closer to the Red Crystal. Because of that, the area around the crystal is warped by its power and that in turn heats the area." "Are you telling me we are collecting a crystalline blast furnace?" "No, the crystal itself is cool. Its the energy it gives off that heats the air."

Entering a large room, a lava flow split the room in half. On one side, the party stood. On the other, the crystal hovered silently above a pedestal. A Triforce mark adorned the pedestal dead center. High above, written on the ceiling, was a single Hylian word that caused Sora to pull the others back. "What is it, Sora?" Pointing at the word, he said, "In Hylian history, a dragon plagued the Gorons for generations. This beast was unique in that it lived and thrived in lava flows. Only a special hammer allowed enough force to be delivered to hurt it. The dragon's name is up there." Fina shook her head, unable to read it. "What does it say?" "I want you all to stay back. This thing will only come when called... or whenever its hungry." Stepping forward towards the flow, Sora drew his sabers.

"Beast of Flame, I challenge you."

The ground rumbled and the lava flow bubbled and churned. In a spray of molten rock, a serpentine monster burst out of the magma. And, to the surprise of everyone, it spoke. "I heed your challenge. Who dares face me, the mighty Volvagia?"

Sora stepped forward and bowed deeply. "I am Sora, one of the Hero's line."

"Another descendant of that accursed fool!" The dragon roared, "Why do you disturb me here?!"

"I seek the crystal you keep. Am I to understand that I must prove myself to claim it?"

The dragon only nodded.

"Then I issue my challenge," With a pair of snap-hisses, his sabers activated. "I challenge you to battle. Give me the Hero's trial." The lava bubbled as rock platforms rose up and out of the boiling earth. "Then come, Would-Be Hero. Let's see if you can match the strength of your ancestor." And with that, Sora leaped into the arena.

Fina, who had been standing back with the others, turned to Vyse. "If it took a special hammer to beat him last time... How will Sora hurt it?" "Let's just hope he's strong enough to give it a good whack."

~Be careful, Sora. Please?~

~I may not have the Hammer, but I still got my magic. I'll be okay, Aika. Just...be ready to heal some burns.~

Sora stood tall on the platform closest to the dragon, the twin sabers glowing in the dimly lit room. "No hammer, Little Boy?" Sora shook his head, "Times have changed. I'm pretty sure I can give you a good wallop." The dragon laughed, a mixture of a rumble and a hiss, then charged. Forcing magic through his body, he leapt high into the air, letting the beast pass beneath him. Landing, he spun and darted up onto the dragon's back, slicing deep into its scales before jumping down to another platform. Roaring in pain, it charged again. This time, though, it breathed in and released a torrent of flame. Caught off guard, Sora leapt from platform to platform, rolling with his landings in an attempt to put the wisps of fire eating at his clothing. Again, the dragon released a gout of flame. Focusing his magic once again, Sora brought up the shield that had saved him from the golem. Flame licked around him and superheated the already smoldering air. Just as quickly, a second shield burst to life and the temperature seemed to drop dramatically. Looking over, he saw Aika, sweating and breathing heavily, but holding up a Hylian shield spell.

~Get him, Sora. I've got this.~

~You sure? You're still learning that stuff.~

~Go. I'll last long enough for you to knock him around but good.~

Nodding, He released his own shield and focused on casting him own magics. "Nobilis...Crystlear."

The dragon's flames snap froze in place, lodging themselves in the dragon's throat. Pulling his buster pistol, he took aim and began charging. "You lose, Dragon." Squeezing the trigger, a near-solid beam of energy lanced out from the gun, forcing the ice to crack and explode. And while some went out of the way, the rest lodged deep inside the dragon's soft palate, slicing deeply and mortally wounding it. Collapsing to the ground, the old dragon called to him. "You...have passed my trial. The crystal is yours. I also sense... dark power within you...unbridled and unrefined. Tell me...what is it?" Kneeling next to the beast, he said, "I bear the Wings of Chaos." "Valmar's blood... Take a...scale from my head. Grind it and eat it with your next meal. It will grant you... better control and more strength of magic. You do your Bloodline proud, boy. Both of them."

"I thank you. May your passing be peaceful in the eyes of the Three."

Smiling a toothy grin, Volvagia breathed its last. The magma, powered by the dragon's fire, cooled and solidified, forming a path to the crystal.

~Told you I had you covered.~

~Thanks, Aika. I owe you.~

~I'll collect later...Shiny Thing first!~

Laughing, Sora waved them across. "Its safe guys. Let's get out of here."

Making their way across, they all gathered around the pedestal. Fina, almost reverently, removed the crystal from its place above the stand. Bright red light shone from the facets of the gem, bathing everything in soft, red light. "It's so pretty..." Aika pulled Sora into an excited hug. "Now that is what I call treasure." As they began moving back in the way they came, another door opened in a nearby wall. Vyse, annoyed by the long hike, said,"Oh, so now the place gives us a shortcut. Oh well, we got the crystal. Let's go."

The small door that had opened led them right in front of Bellena, who was surprised to see a fourth person. "So... Did you find it?" Vyse, who never could resist a pretty face, started regaling her with a tale of how he managed to get the crystal...with some help, of course. And when she asked to see it, he simply handed it over. Sora simply looked down and shook his head in disbelief.

"It's a very beautiful object, isn't it? Now...I'm afraid I must ask you to surrender."

~I told you so.~

~I know. But Vyse is trusting, almost to a fault.~

~Nothing we can do now. She has soldiers with guns. Even I can't move that fast.~

Meanwhile, Vyse and Bellena were at a standoff. "Vyse, you're a good kid and if you were a little older, who knows. If you surrender, I won't harm you...As for the crystal..." Holding the crystal high, she called out, "Come forth, mighty Recumen and do my bidding."

"Vyse, we have to run. NOW!"

The entire group took off at a dead sprint out into the desert. Soon, the ground was shaking violently, throwing sand and dirt into the air as a massive, mechanized beast rose from underground. 'I'm sorry, kid. You should have surrendered.' "Recumen, destroy them." The machine never hesitated and fired. A beam of red light lanced out, drawing a line of glass in the desert sands and stopping the group in their tracks. As it prepared to fire again, several cannonballs slammed into its head, throwing the beam off course. "What the hell?" Looking up, they saw the Little Jack circling around for another pass. "I thought he ditched us."

The beast, unsure of what just happened, waited as it tried to regain it bearings. The Little Jack, however, moved to pick them up. As the others boarded, Sora stayed on the ground. "Vyse, Aika. I'm going for my valkyrie. I have no idea if I have enough punch to hurt it, but I'm pretty sure I can be quite annoying." As the Little Jack lifted off, Sora turned and activated the remote pilot system. Looking at the monster in the distance, he saw the mechanical monstrosity looking right at him. ~Oh...shit~ Taking off at a dead sprint, he pumped as much magic into his legs as he could. Again, it fired, but he was able to dodge in plenty of time. As Sora continued to avoid shots, he heard the familiar whine of his fighter's engines approaching. Seeing it pull alongside in GERWALK mode, he leapt up to the side, reached into the cockpit and yanked the stick back. Instantly, it climbed straight up as he hung on the side of the hull. Another shot pierced through the spot the valkyrie had just been in and the little ship continued to climb at full burn. Leveling out high enough to be out of range, Sora finished climbing in. ~Is everyone okay?~

Sora could feel the agitation on the other end of the link. ~We're fine down here, but that thing is one tough nut to crack. Best we can manage is throwing off its ability to hit us.~ Finishing his checks on his equipment, he brought the AGNI online. ~Keep clear, Aika. Beam cannon is online. I'm gonna take a crack at it.~ Switching back to fighter mode, he punched the throttle and dove. Keeping a firm grip on the stick, he centered the machine in his sights and fired. The beam impacted and scattered, surprising everyone. Firing a missile volley, Sora pulled up hard, skimming the dirt before screaming back into the air. Looking back, he saw the beast was off balance and without a scratch. Looping around for another pass, he fired and watched the beam bounce off one of its heads and shoot straight up into the air. ~Aika, ask Fina how to stop this thing. I'm only pissing it off.~

After a few more passes and even more near misses, Aika's voice popped back into his head just as another beam sizzled past his canopy. ~Sora, we need to take on that Admiral. She's in control. We get her to surrender and she can call off the Gigas.~ As he spun around, he told her a quick message ~I'll keep the walking artillery busy. Focus on the Admiral.~ Getting a mental nod, he watched the Little Jack veer off. "OK...lets see if we can find yer weak spot..." Lining up on a leg joint, he fired again. This time it pierced through, but did very little in the way of damage. "This...might take a while..."

Meanwhile, the Little Jack had caught up to the Valuan Rose. "This is Vyse Dyne of the Little Jack. Surrender and call off the Gigas." The only response were the turrets rotating to lock them in. "Belleza, I don't want to hurt you. Besides, given enough time our friend will probably do some serious damage to that thing." The turrets fired, forcing Vyse to spin the wheel hard left and sending the others to the deck. "Aika, go for the engines!" Able to turn much faster than the other ship, the Little Jack came around and behind the larger craft. Aika, seeing a shot, fired a volley and grabbed a support to keep upright as the floor jumped beneath her feet. Looking back at the Rose, she was dismayed to see nothing but a few dents and a single small gun port smoking. "Vyse, I think we need some bigger guns! I barely put a dent in it.." "See if Sora can help us out, then. I'm busy trying to stay out of their gun sights."

~Sora. Any chance of some help? We can't get through the armor belt.~

The call from Aika, distracted Sora long enough for a beam to clip his wingtip. Targeting the leg joint for what seemed like the hundredth time, he launched another volley of missiles and fired the AGNI. As he passed the monster, the missiles impacted right where the beam cannon had hit. The beast wobbled then, in an explosion of metal and hydraulic fluids, collapsed as its knee joint was destroyed. ~Yeah, I'm on my way. Ugly won't be bugging us for a while. When I signal, break off and get out of range.~ ~Got it. Are you alright though? I thought I felt you panic for a second.~ ~A little on the cooked side, but I'm okay. Be there soon.~

The valkyrie's leg thrusters swung forward as it banked right, breaking hard before boosting towards the air battle. Entering gun range, he gave the signal before sending a burst of fire in to the Valuan Rose's rear armor. As he passed, he strafed the hull, leaving large holes in a jagged line along the side of the ship. ~Their armor is definitely not made for Autocannons. I'm coming back around. Stay out of range.~ Strafing again, he left another trail of holes along the other side. "Valuan Rose, this is Sora Hyrin, Stand down and..." Seeing a turret tracking him, he pulled up just as it fired. "Have it your way, then."

Switching over to battroid, he let himself freefall towards the Rose's hull. With an earth-shattering impact, it slammed into the hull and drew the AGNI like a large rifle. Aiming at the bridge, he called out again. "Admiral, stand down. This beam rifle will take out your bridge in one shot. I don't want to hurt you." ~I do, though.~ ~Aika, you're not helping.~ Aiming to the side, he fired as he saw a turret turning towards him. The heat melted the barrel clean off as it went by and the turret instantly stopped. "We surrender. We have called off the gigas and are landing due to damage."

IS*IS*IS*IS*

_Belleza__, __or __Bellena __as __she __was __known __to __us__, __was __actually __a __very __reasonable __person__. __She __didn__'__t __want __to __really __hurt __us__, __but __knew __we __wouldn__'__t __ever __give __up__. __In __fact__, __if __the __situation __were __different__, __she __would __probably __have __called __us __friends__. __It __was __Vyse __and __Aika __who __actually __came __up __with __an __idea __to __get __us __to __our __next __destination__. __Since __we __are__, __in __fact__, __pirates__, __we __just __decided __to __steal __Belleza__'__s __engine __and __all __her __spare __cannons __to __swap __ours __out __with__. __Now __armed __with __large__-__bore __guns __and __a __military __grade __engine__, __the __Little __Jack __was __a __match __for __any __Valuan __ship __of __similar __size__. __Now__, __I __wouldn__'__t __have __taken __the __engine__. __But __Vyse __explained __how __she __planned __to __leave __us __out __at __the __temple __so__, __since __she __was __going __to __make __us __walk__...__She__'__ll __walk __instead__._

_Fina__ says __our __next __crystal __was __in __Ixa__'__Taka__, __the __lands __of __the __Green __Moon__. __Its __supposed __to __be __a __month __long __journey __due __to __the __winds __of __South __Ocean__. __Now__, __I__'__ve __yet __to __see __a __tornado __here __but __supposedly __South __Ocean __has __a __constant __storm __of __them__. __So__, __as __its __supposed __to __be __a __very __long __trip__, __we__'__ve __decided __to __stop __off __at __Sailor__'__s __Isle __to __resupply__. __Drachma __actually __apologized __to __us__, __in __his __usual __gruff __manner__, __for __dropping __us__. __He __says __that __we __grew __on __him__. __Heh__, __I __guess __the __old __coot __has __a __heart __after __all__._

_All __I __can __say __is __this __is __gonna __be __a __long __trip__. __It's __supposed __to __be __too __dangerous __to __fly __the __valkyrie__, __so __I__'__m __going __to __be __stuck __inside __the __Little __Jack__. __I __hope __Vyse __and __Aika __know __some __good __card __games__._

From the Journals of Sora Hyrin, Blue Rogue


End file.
